


Super Smash Bros Ultimate Injustice: Sonic VS Mario

by Teharrisonfox



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Star Fox Series, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Character Death, Crime, Crime Fighting, Evil Mario, Flashbacks, Gen, Good versus Evil, Heroes to Villains, I'm Bad At Tagging, Injustice, King - Freeform, Magic, Minor Character Death, Order and Chaos, Parody, Resistance, Satire, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Video Game, Villains to Heroes, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teharrisonfox/pseuds/Teharrisonfox
Summary: 5 years ago, Mario killed Ganondorf for revenge on killing Princess Peach. Now Mario took over the world and rules it with an iron fist. Only Sonic the Hedgehog and his freedom fighters can save the world. But what will it take? How Sonic stop Mario's regime?(Based on Injustice)
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit/Miles "Tails" Prower
Kudos: 15





	1. The Death of Ganondorf

**"I can say without a doubt that there are an infinite number of universes. Some are just like our own...but for one or two significant events, exactly the same"**

**\- Bowser**

**MUSHROOM KINGDOM DESTROYED! MILLIONS DEAD!**

This was the headline, accompanied by the live footage of Princess Peach's Castle and the surrounding town in ruins, that was broadcast on every news outlet throughout the World of Trophies. The world population looked on in horror at the destruction of the once prosperous capital of the Mushroom Kingdom. This was undoubtedly the biggest tragedy to befall this world since the invasion of the Subspace Army that attempted to drag the entire World of Trophies into Subspace. Although the legendary Heroes of Smash restored most of the land that was consumed in Subspace, an x-shaped light in the sky was a permanent reminder of the loss of the Isle of the Ancients, as well as the near genocide of the robot race that lived there.

As the Good Samaritans they were, various Smashers, and rescue workers attempted to dig up any survivors, all that was found among the wreckage were piles of dead bodies buried underneath the rubble, including the corpses of Yoshi, Toad, and Toadsworth. All the lucky ones became refugees living in green hills zone.

Most heartbreaking of all was the discovery of what was left of Princess Peach, who was obviously pregnant.

In the far end of Hyrule's Gerudo Desert, the Hylian guards currently stationed at the Arbiter's Grounds watched the tragedy unfold via large magical mirror mounted on a wall, enchanted to receive news broadcasts from throughout the World of Trophies. Amongst the guards' dread and panic, they heard laughter coming from the most heavily guarded interrogation room.

A cold, sinister laughter that unnerved even the most seasoned of the guards. For this laugh had come from the man who was the greatest and most constant threat to the peace and tranquility of Hyrule, as well as the one responsible for the tragedy that befell upon The Mushroom KingdomO. The laughter was abruptly silenced as Ganondorf was knocked down into a chair by a sword slash, courtesy of the Hero of Time, who was currently interrogating the villain.

"The nuke! Where did you get it!?" Link demanded, slamming his fist on the table in front of Ganondorf.

The Gerudo King scoffed at the question. "Why does it matter to you? You cannot change the fate that has befallen that fungus infested kingdom."

Next to Link was the Blue Blur himself who had personally captured Ganondorf fleeing from the scene. He looked at Ganondorf with utter hatred, Ganondorf noticed this and smiled even further "and what are you doing here you blue speed rat? I thought you would rejoice at the destruction of your rivals home!" He then turned to face Link again with an even smuger grin that only further infuriated the heroes. "Or perhaps, you want to obtain such power for yourself. Has the goddesses' chosen hero finally succumbed to darkness?"

Link responded by shooting Ganondorf with his Hookshot, reeling the villain in closer so fast that it impressed Sonic. "It was always Hyrule you menaced!" Link said in overly restrained rage "Why did you do this to the Mushroom Kingdom!? WHY!?"

Ganondorf responded by laughing in Links face.

Tiring of this, Link released Ganondorf from his Hookshot, sending the tyrant back to his seat. Ganondorf then turned again to Sonic and gave another laugh "…And you keep on saying why. Why? You need a reason? It's probably the same reason I beat that puppy to death with a kitten last week." Ganondorf stopped to smile as if remembering a wonderful memory "…When the howling and the meowing stopped and all you are left is a mess of fur and brains…well…you can't beat that warm glowing feeling inside."

Link responded by grabbing Ganondorf and thrusting him towards his head, his face completely hostile. "This has always been about us. So why did you do this to him!?" Link said through gritted teeth. Ganondorf responded by yawning loudly at Links face as if he hadn't slept for days "Every time you and I play, I always loose in the end. I was getting bored of loosing, so I thought I try easy mode for a bit."

At this he gestured at Sonic "At first I was thinking of doing it to you, but I found that tricking that Italian would be easier that tricking you tree hugger!" Ganondorf threw back his head and laughed "And it WAS easy!" he shouted "I mean, just get Peach and that's it. So, so easy. It was as easy as beating a puppy to death with a kitten!"

Link frowned at this, Sonic stepped up to face Ganondorf "One other question." Sonic said "Where did you get the nuke?"

Ganondorf laugthed at that "Oh my speed rat!" He said "I am glad I get to say this to you. If it was green boy here, I won't say, but to you, I shall. I will tell you where I got the nuke! I got it courtesy from your beachball friend!"

"What!?" Sonic exclaimed in disbelief "Why!? Why work with Eggman of all people!?"

"You have your team." Ganondorf said in a bored voice "We have ours. Beachball owes me a favour...and in case you have forgotten, kid and speed rat, one of my many titles is the _King_ of **_Evil!_** " Ganondorf boasted proudly, with no hint of remorse whatsoever.

Link looked as if he was about to explode, however Sonic raised his arm to block Link from Ganondorf. "No! No Link we are better than this!"

Link paused for a moment, his hand was mere inches from the Master Sword, but Sonic's grip was firm "We are better than this Link!" He said

But before Link and Sonic could do anything else, the wall behind him exploded. As Link and Sonic were blown aside by the force of the explosion, Ganondorf smiled gleefully at the person who had just destroyed the wall in front of him.

Slowly descending into the room with his cape power-up was Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, and more recently, through Princess Peach's hand in marriage, the crown prince of the throne. Gone was his usual jovial expression, his eyes filled with hate and fixated on Ganondorf.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Mario shouted to Link and Sonic as his feet made contact with the prison floor.

"We are handling this," Sonic tried telling Mario. But the enraged plumber just walked right past them, ignoring the Hylian and his speedster rival.

As Mario approached the table, Ganondorf leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and resting his head on his left hand, intrigued. "Ah, Mario, what an expected surprise. Took you longer to get here than I anticipated, howev..."

Mario cut him off by violently throwing the table aside and grabbing Ganondorf by the collar, pulling him to his eye level.

"You put me under a spell! Made me..." Mario began shouting before he was overcome with grief. He lowered his head dejectedly. "Peach...my son."

"First that Pauline lady, and now Peach. The women in your life tend to leave you one way or another, don't they?" Ganondorf taunted before mockingly patting Mario on the head. "Perhaps you can turn to your mushroom friends for comfort. Oh, that's right. I _already_ killed him when I kidnapped Princess Peach," Ganondorf casually admitted. "Or did he matter so little to you that rescuing your precious princess was the sole motivation for you walking right into my trap?"

Mario growled and raised his fist up, preparing to punch Ganondorf in the face.

"Mario, don't!" Sonic and Link intruded. Sonic ran up to Mario, but Mario responded by punching him that sent the blue speedster flying to the other side of the room, completely stunning and taking Sonic by surprise.

"It would be wise to heed their advice," Ganondorf added. "You may possess the slightly impressive amount of strength necessary to break bricks effortlessly, but attempting to strike me, one who wields the absolute power of the gods, will only succeed in shattering every bone in your hand."

Regaining the slightest bit of control over his rage, Mario reluctantly lowered his hand back down.

"Always one to impulsively act without thinking of the consequences. You're no better than a mindless beast incapable of higher mental capacity. But that's why I like you, Mario. You were a much easier puppet to manipulate than..." Ganondorf motioned his head towards Link, illustrating his point.

Link quietly cringed to himself, remembering how Ganondorf used him to enter the Sacred Realm and claiming the Triforce of Power. With it, Ganondorf gained a near insurmountable amount of strength and magical prowess, which the reincarnated Demon King used to subjugate Hyrule unopposed for seven years. Fortunately, Ganondorf's reign over Hyrule finally ended when Link defeated him using the Master Sword and Light Arrows, evil-smiting sacred weapons that even Ganon is vulnerable to. However, as wrathful as Mario currently was, he didn't possess any means of causing lasting damage to Ganondorf, allowing the warlock to goad the Mushroom Kingdom hero with impunity.

Mario swung Ganondorf around in circles a few times before releasing him, sending him whirling into a wall and crashing down on the table in the room. But Ganondorf quickly got up from the now destroyed table, completely unharmed by Mario's attack.

"You think you can have a family. That you can actually hold me prisoner here. And they'll be safe." Ganondorf propped up the overturned chair and took a seat. "How gullible! Now scurry away, knowing that I bested you. Your anguish provided me with much needed amusement. I'll have to work hard to top this once I inevitably escape from here."

Mario had finally reached his breaking point with Ganondorf. He again assaulted the villain, this time grasping his neck with both hands and squeezing as hard as he could. But Mario wasn't trying to strangle Ganondorf; he was attempting to _break his neck_. Ganondorf gave a taunting smirk at Mario's futile murder attempt, his neck not caving in even an inch.

"I know it's too soon, but do you think you'll ever love again?" asked Ganondorf. "Maybe you should pray to those stars you worship to grant you the intelligence to not murder your next family."

"I was at least smart enough to bring THIS with me!" Mario retorted. He then relinquished one of his hands from the Gerudo King's neck and used it to pull out a spherical object with an asymmetrical cross on it from his overalls.

At first glance, Link and Sonic thought Mario had pulled out a Smash Ball, a unique item that embedded any Smasher the power to unleash a one-time, all-or-nothing finishing move called a Final Smash. However, this confused the Hylian, as even Mario's Final Smash, the Mario Finale, wouldn't be enough to do much to Ganondorf.

But then Sonic's and Link's eyes widened in horror, finally noticing the rainbow colors swirling in the center of the spherical object. Mario didn't bring pull out a Smash Ball. He pulled out _Master Core_ , the true form of the Creator of the World of Trophies. Only those who best the Creator in his strongest forms have ever laid eyes on Master Core. Link and Sonic then realized the reason why Mario was "late", as Ganondorf put it.

"Mario, don't do it!" Link yelled, rushing to stop his friend. "Don't!" Sonic screamed as he tried to spin dash into Mario, but he might as well try to spin dash into a trampoline as he was thrown back by an invincible force

Though unprecedented, Link and Sonic knew what the plumber was about to do. But, they was too late, as Mario balled his hand into a fist, shattering Master Core and releasing a surge of energy powerful enough to blow Link and Sonic off their feet.

Just before the large mass of black Swarm particles inside Master Core could violently erupt from its remains, Mario absorbed the Swarm into his own being, as of like it was a power-up from his native Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario's cape disintegrated as the power of the Creator began coursing through his veins. An aura of Swarm began radiating from his body while his eyes glowed the same rainbow colors that resided inside Master Core. With his newfound power, Mario slowly levitated off the floor on his own, lifting up Ganondorf easily with his other hand still clenching on his neck.

Mario drew back his free hand and gathered the Creator's energy into it, causing the fist to visibly illuminate with power. Ganondorf looked down at what Mario had now become, sensing that he now surpassed even the Hylian Goddesses themselves, let alone the Triforce of Power, and literally got one last laugh in before succumbing to his fate. Whatever the joke was, it went over Mario's head.

Link and Sonic looked up just in time to see Mario swing his powered up fist at Ganondorf. With one swift blow, the tyrant's screams of agony chillingly echoed throughout the room...the last sound he would ever make. The powerful King of Evil was no more. And so, Link and Sonic knew, was the Mario that they knew and loved.


	2. Fight in the Mushroom Kingdom

**Elsewhere…**

Fox MacCloud, having created a machine gun, was firing a spray of bullets at his adversary, Wolf O'Donnell. Only teen feet away Mario was battling Ghirahim. Pikachu was fighting Mewtwo, summoned lightning and shot it towards his foe. Mewtwo was sent flying backwards, right into the swing of Pit's mace, sending him flying back towards Pikachu.

Meanwhile, Mario punched Ghirahim down to the roof of a building. Pac Man and Samus were waiting below, restraining the fallen foe with rope.

"Samus. Pac Man ," addressed Mario. "Let's wrap this up. I've gotta get to the Tower."

"Before Bowser throws something else at us…" agreed Samus.

A large thud sounded behind them, and all three turned their heads to see Samus's comment answered. The hulking figure standing before them let out an intimidating growl.

"Donkey Kong…" muttered Mario.

Mario immediately rushed towards him, his cape flapping behind him, but even when flying at top speed, Donkey Kong simply swatted the hero aside.

"Should have been a combined assault," commented Samus.

"Mario sometimes forgets he can't do everything himself," added Pac Man .

At that, the two rushed back to aid in the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile at the invaded Tower, another fight was going on. Megaman was battling Bowser, but he was a worthy foe while inside his robotic suit. After pushing Megaman to the side, he fired a set of missiles at the battling Zavok and Tails. Zavok saw the missiles and moved out of the way but Tails was not so lucky. Fortunately, Silver arrived and blocked the incoming projectiles with a telekinetic force field. Megaman, distracted by the close save, was caught off guard by the brutish Bark, who locked him in a deadly bear hug. But Silver sent Bowser's missiles to Bark, causing him to drop Megaman.

"You're interrupting tonight's entertainment, Silver," said Bowser, irritation in his voice.

"I detest violence, Bowser," said Silver. "But I'm even less fond of you."

Suddenly Tails was caught off guard by a rope wrapped around his neck. He was reeled in by Bayonetta, and the two began to fight. Hoping Silver was distracted, Bowser fired at her. But Silver dematerialized, dodging it with ease. Megaman continued to fight Bark, who threw him to the floor. He pulled himself off the floor and began to fight alongside Tails.

"Thought you'd have this mess cleaned up by now," said Tails to Megaman.

"Name's Megaman, not Miracle Worker," he responded, as he continued to fire.

"Tails to Sonic, you there? We could you use your help."

"After I check out the Prison," answered Sonic, who was running to the prison where all their foes had escaped from. Sonic had Link clutching on top of him on a piggy back ride. "Link had to make sure Bowser didn't bust _him_ out."

"He'll keep. We're getting out butts handed to us."

"Be there soon, Miles."

* * *

Sonic and Link soon arrived at the prison, and Link immediately threw himself at a prison guard who seemed unconvinced Ganondorf could be free.

"We've been keepin' a close eye on him, Link, just like you said," he explained. "He hasn't moved in hours."

The guard went to unlock the cell door, but stopped when he met Sonic's searching gaze. He looked to where they were looking at the bottom of the door, and sure enough, all was not as it seemed. There was what appeared to be some sort of string, attached to two pieces of metal sticking out the sides of the door.

"What in the hell?" said the guard, clear confusion in his voice. "What is that?!"

Link kneeled down and grabbed a small spray can out of thin air. He sprayed it across the string, freezing it solid. He then lightly tapped it with his hand, safely shattering it into tiny fragments. Believing it was now safe to do so, the guard pushed the door open and stared inside. The string had been rigged up to some explosives, and a dummy of the Ganondorf with his hands held to his ears sat on the bed to the left. If Sonic and Link hadn't noticed the string, they would've both been dead.

"How'd Ganondorf do this?" said the guard, utterly confused.

"He didn't," said Link. "The real trap…"

Link suddenly turned his back, holding his cape in front of him, blocking some metal projectiles thrown by a familiar mercenary.

"…is behind us."

"You're so clever," said Wario, spinning his sword in anticipation of the blows he would bring.

He brought the sword down, but Link blocked it with the master sword, grabbing the sword and then casting it aside. He then proceeded to land several kicks and punches.

"You're Bowser's pet now, Wario?"

"His money's green. And as a bonus…I get to kill Link and Sonic."

Wario suddenly rushed him, fists outstretched. Link dodged them but fell to Wario's kick. He immediately got back up, while Sonic returning the favor spin dashing at Wario, which mildly stunned Wario, who immediately took out a hammer at hit Sonic sending him flying away. Wario trudged on, pulling out his guns and firing a stream of bullets. But Link and Sonic were fine, the former of whom having backflipped over the mercenary at the first sight of his hands reaching towards his guns. He removed both of them from his hands, throwing the two weapons behind him. Still taken aback, Wario was unable to dodge Link's final punch to the head, knocking him out.

"Sorry, Wario…No bonus for you." Sonic said

Sonic and Link walked away, leaving Wario to wake up to cell bars. But the fight was far from over.

"Sonic and Link to the Tower. Come in." There was a five-second pause, but no one answered. "Tails." Still, there was no response, and Sonic and Link began to worry.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Mushroom Kingdom, Fox MacCloud and Pit were attempting to deal with Donkey Kong, who was obviously on some kind of steroid drug. Pit swung his mace, but he simply grabbed his arms.

Donkey Kong began to chuckle at his inability to escape. But he was then taken aback by a green magical hold that wrapped around his neck, dropping Pit. Fox MacCloud swung the hold and Donkey Kong towards Samus, who brought the monster down with a swing of her fists. Seeing Donkey Kong falling right above him, Pikachu needed to finish his battle with Mewtwo quickly.

"Pikachu!" he yelled, bringing lightning down on Mewtwo.

Before he could retaliate, Donkey Kong fell on Mewtwo, sending them both down to the streets of the mushroom kingdom. Donkey Kong would easily survive the impact, but Mewtwo would not. Zelda rushed in, firing a specialized arrow towards Mewtwo. It sprung open a soft raft, protecting him from the fall upon impact. Donkey Kong, meanwhile, simply created a crater in the asphalt road.

"Zelda! What was that?" asked Shadow, who had just ran up next to her.

"Thunder of the gods, Shadow," she responded. "Thunder of the gods."

"What does that make us?"

Before she could respond, Donkey Kong came to, pulling himself off the ground. But before he could make a move against the two heroes he towered above, Mario flew into him, sending them both far away from Shadow and Zelda.

"The poor slobs who clean up the mess," said Zelda, answering the question.

* * *

Back at the Tower, the fight continued to progress. Zavok had apparently brought down Tails, while Silver and Megaman continued to deal with Bayonetta and Grundy, respectively.

"Now, if there are no further interruptions…" said Bowser.

But another interruption arrived right behind him, teleporting in a beam of white light.

"Took Tails almost two minutes to break your encryption," said Sonic and Link. "He says Nice work."

"Zavok?" called Bowser.

"Ha" said Zavok, who walked over. "Now I break your back."

Zavok landed a few blows to the chest right off the blue hedgehog, but Sonic jumped away from the next and landed a kick to the head. Zavok attempted another punch, but Sonic tripped him before it could be completed. Zavok got back up and brought his two fists together in anger. He lunged at Sonic, knocking him to the ground. Before he could perform a finishing blow, Sonic knocked down a giant globe to his right. Zavok tripped over the rolling sphere and fell to the ground, giving Sonic enough time to get up again, and spin dashing down on Zavok's head, landing the finishing blow himself.

The fight between Link and Bayonetta was very quick, but Link used his shield as a club to knock Bayonetta out.

"Zavok, Bayonetta, Bark…" said Link, listing Bowser's defeated cronies. "You're all alone, Bowser."

"Geniuses often are," said Bowser.

"Psychopaths like you—"

"You hero types are all alike…even less imposing close up."

"You're testing my patience."

As Bowser began to walk towards Link and Sonic. Sonic made a spin dash, hitting the shoulder of Bowser's robotic suit with pinpoint accuracy. Smoke came from it, and he stumbled back a few steps.

"Resigned to throwing yourself at me?" said Bowser smugly, and he shook his head. He continued to walk towards Sonic and Link, the former of whom continued spin dash at the suit. But only one more projectile made contact because Bowser soon caught up to him and punched him in the head.

"Time to teach you humility," said Link.

Link began landing kicks, trying to avoid hurting his hands on the hard metal surface of the suit. Bowser jumped backwards and fired missiles. But Link dodged them with a backflip, slicing the missiles like paper, and before landing back down, kicking Bowser in the head.

Bowser then grabbed Link by the shoulders, throwing him into an interface. Before Bowser could bring the fist of the metal suit down, Link slid under his legs and attached an explosive from his utility belt to his back. Bowser tried to remove it, but the suit's arms weren't long enough. Link then successfully detonated it, sending Link flat on his face.

"Try this on, Genius," said Link has he pulled a small circular device from his belt. Before Bowser could get back up, Megaman grabbed his shoulders and Link attached the device. Blue sparks of electricity came out of it, and Bowser's suit was shut off, making him unable to move. With the Tower safe and secured, Link tapped the communicator on his wrist.

"Mario, report."

"It's done," said Mario. "The others are mopping up. I'm taking Donkey Kong away."

"Make sure it's very far away."

Suddenly an electronic-sounding noise could be heard throughout the room. Behind Link, Silver had creating a portal which Bark and Zavok had already been sent through. Bayonetta, who had yet to enter it, turned her head.

"What's that?" she said.

"It's the None of Your Damn Business Alarm," said Megaman, as Tails pushed Bayonetta through the portal, which was then promptly closed by Silver.

Megaman walked over to Sonic and opened up an interface.

"Radiological," said Sonic, studying the blue screen. "Mushroom Kingdom."

The screen displayed live footage of the Ganondorf next to the Mario statue in the heart of Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser chuckled and started to speak.

"I can see the headlines: Heros fails; Psyco kills millions…"

"You gave him a nuke?!" said Sonic, astonished.

"No." Bowser said "Your Beachball pal did. Most of the heroes dies…And Mario's beloved city is vaporized…"

But Bowser was knocked unconscious by a hit from one of Tails's metal weapons before he can finish his monologue.

"He was done," said Tails.

"This is Link! Code Red! Everyone to these coordinates NOW!"

* * *

While the Heroes quickly assembled, Ganondorf continued to operate on the nuke.

"Baldy said remember to…" muttered Ganondorf as he pushed some buttons. "There we are."

The Nuke displayed "READY" in red lights and began beeping. "Ha!" He said to himself "It works!"

But Ganondorf's smile soon turned into a frown as he looked to his left and saw a flash of white light. "...Oh…"

Link then emerged from the white light, which then started to fade away.

"Link! My coeur des coeurs! My pomme de frites! I knew that ape Wario couldn't kill you!"

"Too bad for you," said Link, who then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the nuke displayed "READY."

"Why so jumpy? I merely took it off standby. It's this button you gotta worry about."

Ganondorf pointed towards the detonator he held in his hands. Above the two adversaries, Pikachu, Samus, and Pit were flying towards them.

"There they are!" said Pit.

"Keep him talking, Link," said Samus quietly.

Not far behind them, Fox MacCloud was using his ring to allow Pac Man and Zelda to fly alongside him, while Shadow, Silver and Sonic remained running on the ground below.

"Don't wait for us, Hedgehogs!" said Fox MacCloud.

"Go!" Shadow, Sonic and Silver nodded to Fox MacCloud and sped ahead.

"You push that button and eight million die," said Link.

"Eight million and one, darling," said Ganondorf as if he and Link were on a date. "I was going to enjoy the fireworks from a safe distance…But now that you're here…What say we have one last dance…"

Ganondorf began to move his finger towards the button. Just a single touch and not just Mushroom Kingdom, but a majority of the worlds heroes would be dead. Link tried to run towards the Ganondorf, with only a couple feet separating them. Fox MacCloud, Tails, Pac Man, and Zelda continued to fly forwards. Sonic, Silver and Shadow was going at top speed, but perhaps it was not enough. Samus, Pit, and Pikachu, too were flying as fast as they could. With all eight of them focused on Ganondorf, all failed to notice the blue sparks of electricity that began spouting from their bodies. Just when it seemed to be too late, with Ganondorf's finger right above the button, the sparks crackled and surrounded Sonic and Link and Ganondorf in a flash of blue light.

Link completed his pounce at Ganondorf and knocked him down. But as they looked around, they realized they were in an entirely different place now. The hero's were gone and black ominous buildings loomed around them. Ganondorf got back up and shook the detonator.

"What the hell's the matter with this thing?" he said angrily as he pounded on the bottom. Realizing it wasn't going to work he gave a dirty look towards Link and Sonic. "This is somehow your fault!"

Link and Sonic continued to look around. They recognized some landmarks, including the statue of Mario, except here it was metal.

"Mushroom Kingdom…" he muttered. "And yet…"

Thinking he was completely distracted, Ganondorf snuck behind Link and Sonic and went to punch in head. Sonic and Link put their hands out, blocking the hit. They then grabbed his arms and attempted to restrain him. But Ganondorf struggled free.

"Maybe I was a bit too sentimental before," he said. "I'll be fine without you."

Ganondorf pulled out a jagged dagger, prepared to put up a fight. But he was not skilled enough to dodge most of Link's blows. Link grabbed the dagger and tossed it aside, but Ganondorf had picked up a crowbar and held it up menacingly.

"Smile!" he said.

"We are smiling."

Ganondorf rushed forwards and managed to whack it across Sonic's head, but the impact caused him to drop it. Link grabbed the hand Ganondorf used to swing with and punched Ganondorf in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Now stay down…"

Ganondorf attempted to land another punch but Link simply sidestepped to the left, leaving Sonic to punch him in the stomach, bringing him back to the ground. Around them sirens rang.

"And keep quiet."

Armored men came out of the armored vehicles that arrived, all wearing the same symbol that was all over the city. Sonic and Link was shocked when they aimed their guns at him.

"Hands up!" one of the men said. "I said hands up, Green and Blue-Freak! Do it or your dead!"

"Now that's funny!" said Ganondorf, who grinned at the situation unfolding before him.

Link slowly put his hands up, but he had a plan. A rod with a button slid out of his wrist. Upon pressing the button, an ear-piercing alarm filled the air. All the men dropped their guns and put their hands to their ears. Link put his hands back down and pulled out the smoke grenades from his belt. Sonic, seeing his cue, grabbed Link bridal styled and ran as fast as he could. By the time the smoke cleared, he had long since moved away, along with the Ganondorf who had made it off scott free. Sonic was on a rooftop, listening in on a conversation between a few of the armored men.

"Amateurs…" one of them said. "Next time wipe your drive."

"They're not part of Sonic's resistance?" another said.

"Just some punks. Like that Ganondorf Clan idiot we almost had. Still can't believe we friggin' lost Sonic and some Link impersonator…"

"Yeah…Let's hope the Big Red Boss doesn't find out…"

"I'm in a nightmare," said Sonic and Link


	3. Arrival

"What kind of a world is this!?" Sonic said in disbelief as he and Link both scanned their surroundings, completely gobsmacked at what they saw.

The place that they were in looked like something out of a dystopian novel. They were surrounded by giant glass and metal skyscrapers that shot up into the dark endless sky, lights flared all around them as if they were designed to blind people, the streets were uncomfortably clean and empty as if it was illegal to even step outside at certain hours, and most prominent of all were the giant red banners the size of Gods that had the letter 'M' emblazed proudly on it.

Looking down the streets, Link saw what looked to be an entire army, all of them wearing red, all of them were masked, all of them were heavily armed as if they would open fire on anyone who so much as sneezed, and they were marching in a way that reminded Link of something he saw countless times in movies and in his experience.

Looking back they saw the statue of Mario, however this statue was different. Instead of him beaming down at everyone like the paragon he is, he looked more austere and grim like a strict parent.

"I don't believe it." Link said under his breath "What happened to this place?"

"I don't know." Sonic said, still unable to comprehend what is going on "I just don't know."

Link paused, closing his eyes as if in deep thought. All the signs were pointing at it, and yet what he had in mind was so insane and so absurd that he considered it to be completely unthinkable. Sonic seemed to have read Link's expression and made an odd noise "No. Link that's crazy!" He said "I mean. Mario. Become evil. You must be joking!"

Link was about to say something when another voice spoke up "Hands in the air. Right now."

The voice was deep and dark, like Shadow, except this one sounded more 'commanding' and 'bossy'. Sonic and Link both turned around to see a tall woman standing behind them holding a large gun with a silencer aimed at their heads.

The woman was very unusual. She looked as if someone had fused three of Sonic's friends together. She had two fox tails like Sonic's sidekick, however she also had long rabbit ears that reminded Sonic strongly of Cream the Rabbit, the sweet little girl who was currently dating Tails, finally she had the body that reminded Sonic of Rouge the Bat. She also had long purple hair that won't be out of place in a rock band, her body was overloaded with tattoos, and she was looking down at Sonic and Link as if they were something disgusting on a lavatory seat.

Sonic and Link stared at the woman, unsure on what to make of her. The woman cocked her head at this as if disappointed by their reaction "Your not Sonic." She rasped "and you are most certainly not Link" She paused for a moment then she barked "You are coming with me now."

"I don't think so." Sonic said as he narrowed his eyes.

It was Sonic that made his move first, going for a quick spin dah attack, but the woman seemed to be expecting this, ducking at remarkable speeds that impressed Sonic, and moving her rife so that it struck Sonic squarely in the chest, winding him completely.

Link saw this as his opportunity to strike withdrawing his bow and arrows to open fire upon this woman. The woman withdrew a sword out of thin air and started spinning it so fast that it effectively served as a shield against the arrows that Link was firing at her.

Sonic attempted to attack the woman from behind, but before he can decide on where to land his fast kick, the woman used her tails and grabbed Sonic by his feet so that he was left dangling from her grip.

Link, still stunned that this woman was outclassing him, tried to withdraw his master sword, but before his hands can even scrape it, the woman moved so fast that she managed to lock him into a choke hold. "You two are going to see Emperor Mario and face justice" she rasped as she managed to hold onto the two heroes in her grip.

Sonic struggled with his legs, but the woman's tails seemed to be made out of metal as Sonic found it impossible to even move his feet. Link was struggling to get out of the woman's grip, but he might as well tried to move a galaxy as he found it impossible to even move his neck. Both of them knew that they were in deep trouble.

Suddenly, another voice spoke up "No. I don't think so."

This voice sounded more calmer and more restrained. Link and Sonic struggled to see what was going on, but the way the woman reacted it was good news for them, and bad news for her. "You." The woman rasped, her voice overloaded with poison.

"Me." The other voice said.

There was a long deadly pause. Then everything happened at once, so fast that it was over before it began. One moment, there was silence, then rapid pops that told the two that the woman was opening fire at them, then a loud whooshing sound that sounded like air, then a loud thump, and the woman collapsed onto the ground, out cold.

Sonic and Link immediately got up looking around for their saviour. "Hello?" Link said "Is someone there?"

There was another long pause. Whoever was their saviour is completely engulfed in the shadows. Then the deep voice spoke up "Please apologise my goddaughter, Melody Prower." It said, "But you and I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Who are you?" Sonic said, still looking around the dark rooftop for the figure.

There was other long pause. Then the figure emerged out of the shadows to reveal another blue hedgehog that looked exactly like Sonic. For a nano second, Sonic thought that he was looking at his reflection, then he saw that this Sonic was at least 5 years older than him and this Sonic had a 'haunted look' in his eye that told of a long fought war.

"I am you." The other Sonic said coldly "and we need your help. We need to bring down Mario once and for all."

* * *

**Please R &R!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Explanations Part 1

Sonic and Link's head were spinning, so many things were happening at once that it was impossible for either of them to comprehend, even for the fastest thing alive and someone who had been reincarnated god know how many times.

The other Sonic had grabbed them and ran off with the two to what seemed to be a giant waste land filled with ashes and dust.

"Where are we?" Sonic said in a confused voice

"Take a look around you." The Other Sonic said grimly, as he gestured around the flat landscape "Does this place look familiar to you?"

Sonic paused. Then he saw a familiar structure in the not so far distance. A giant loop the loop structure. "GREN HILLS ZONE!?" Sonic hollered

"Yep." The Other Sonic said grimly as he gestured at his counterpart and Link to follow him.

"What is this place?" Link said, completely afraid

"This is our world, but unlike for us events had gone differently than for you. If you know what I mean." The Other Sonic said

"Multi Verses?" Link said

"Correct" The Other Sonic said "There are several differences between your universe and mine. Like the fact that I am a couple of years older, and the elephant in the room that was our Red plumber friend"

There was a long deadly pause as both Link and Mario tried to comprehend what they had seen in the Mushroom Kingdom

"So…what happened?" Link said

The Other Sonic sighed "Ganondorf." He said "He got bored of loosing to Link. So he kidnapped Peach, who was pregnant at the time" The Other Sonic paused as he continued "and when Mario arrived he put him on a spell to trick him into killing Peach. But that's not all he did. He also got a nuke from Eggman...that was set to detonate when the heartbeat of Peach stops."

There was another long deadly pause as both Sonic and Link began to realise where this was going, the two of them completely lost for words. "Mario then killed Ganondorf. And then he led all of the heroes on his ruthless campaign against crime, and killing anyone that stood in his way…including many of my friends."

The Other Sonic sighed heavily "…Mario killed people. He thinks that criminals should be met with immediate death. Of course some of us were immediately questionable on Mario's ways. Link, almost all of our friends and I were in the resistance. But after so long of fighting, almost all of our friends are dead…" At his he turned to face Link "Including you"

Link froze wide eyed, unable to speak. Sonic was also stunned unable to believe what he was hearing. Mario kill Link!? That was absurd!

"…I took control of the resistance, and we have done many attempts to stop Mario, but all attempts had failed." The Other Sonic said "We did everything from using Iblis to even using all the magic in Hyrule. But that didn't stop Mario." The Other Sonic sighed heavily "I may be faster, but Mario is far stronger and he has more powerful allies."

"Who was that woman that tried to kill us?" Sonic said suddenly. He had no idea what made him say it, but it was something that bothered him slightly

The Other Sonic made a sad sigh and looked away as if his counterpart had asked a very personal question. "I have made many mistakes as a leader. And they still haunt me." He said under his breath.

They had now arrived at the loop the loop. The loop the loop had seen better days. The entire top part was completely obliterated, and it was painted in ash. But up to the side of the loop the loop, at a very close inspection it had a metal door to the side of it. The Other Sonic pounded on the door and waited

"This is the entrance to my hide out" The Other Sonic said. "I have sent the rest of my friends to get everybody else from your universe here, and they will be back soon."

"Whats the password" A gruff, and oddly familiar voice said from behind the door

"You very know who I am fire head!" The Other Sonic said, "Is there really any need for me to say the password?"

There was a brief pause, and the door swung open.

Sonic and Link stared in disbelief at who was standing in front of them.

Bowser stood in front of them beaming down at them as if he was a kid in a candy shop, and they were sweets that were free.

He opened his mouth and roared.


	5. The Reploid Military

Silver the Hedgehog has seen many things in his life. He had seen countless dystopian futures, from Iblis to the Ifrit and many more. But what Silver saw around him made all the bad futures that he had seen was nothing compared to what he is seeing now.

He is standing in what looked to be an army complex training centre, complete with metal huts that came out of a war movie, a giant obstacle course containing steel monkey bars, rope swings, barbed wire fences and even what looked to be a giant swing maze thousands of feet in the air. Just beyond a giant metal fence that seemed to stretch on to eternity was an infinite forest that was smothered in dark clouds.

The air was attempting to both crush and drown Silver at the same time, and it made Silver feel both very sick and oddly satisfied at the same time.

"Silver?" A voice whispered

Silver turned to see Mega Man and Tails standing right behind him, both of them looking highly confused as to where they are.

"What is this place?" Silver said, trying to remain calm.

"Apparently we are on some kind of mountain top, where some military base is" Mega Man said

"Uh thanks Mega Man, but I think we can tell" Tails said

The three looked around them, still highly puzzled on what is going on. That was when they saw all the giant flagpoles scattered all over the place as if they were put there by a lazy God. The flagpole stood arrogantly above all the structures around them, even surpassing the sky obstacle course, and flapping proudly at the top of the flagpole was a giant red flag, the size of a castle, with a giant white circle in the middle the size of a truck, and in the middle of the white circle was a giant red 'M'.

"Mario." Tails said out loud

"If Mario does have a place like this, I think he needs to redesign the flag." Mega Man declared "Like come on"

That was when everything happened at once.

One moment the fox, hedgehog and Reploid were standing in the middle of a field shrouded in darkness, the next it was as if the sun had suddenly decided to kamikaze onto their face. The heat and the light was unbearable, and all three of them were surprised that they hadn't gone blind. When the light died down, they saw that they were completely surrounded.

Reploids. Hundreds. No. Thousands of them all surrounded the three. All of them were stagidically placed around them so that at a given word all of them would open fire upon them. Each one of them looked the same from their mean faces, to their red paint job, to their lethal assortment of weapons that ranged beyond just simple arm cannons, but also included things like machine guns coming out of their backs to even what looked like tank missiles that came out of their legs.

Even Mega Man can tell that just one of them can easily outclass him in combat, let alone an entire army. Then an oddly familiar voice shot out in the air.

"You are trespassing onto the Mushroom Kingdoms property!" The harsh commanding voice demanded "Surrender now! You are all under arrest! Men! I…"

Silver, Tails and Mega Man all scanned around them looking for the location of the voice, until Mega Man looked up, and felt his eyes come out of their sockets.

Above him was a red Reploids dressed in a general's uniform that was weighed down in medals. He wore a brown cap that had the 'M' logo pinned to it and giant black sunglasses that hid most of his face. But the voice was so oddly familiar, as does the look of the Reploids above him that Mega Man found it quite simply impossible.

Mega Man was looking at himself.

Apparently the Other Mega Man seemed to be thinking the same thing as his voice trailed off as he looked at Mega Man in complete disbelief, unable to comprehend what is going on.

Silver saw this as his opportunity as he thrusted his hands up, and immediately several Reploids were blasted away by his telekinetic force field like rag dolls. Then everything happened at once, what can only be described as a bombardment of laser cannons, bullets and missiles launched themselves towards the three so fast that they couldn't even process what was going on. Silver used his telekinesis and speed to stop, dodge and deflect everything that came in his way, Tails used his giant spanner while flying to deflect everything that came his way, praying that nobody got hit, while Mega Man fired a non-lethal cannon blast at the Reploids around him.

In fact the fight happened so fast, that the next thing the three knew they were completely surrounded again, but this time the Reploids arm cannons were pointed at point blank range. All three of them were quite simply exhausted, and all of them knew that one wrong move would get them all killed.

"Now, I have got a few questions for you." A voice said as the Other Mega Man moved into the circle surrounding the three, aiming his arm cannon directly in front of Mega Man's face. "For one," The Other Mega Man said deadly "…I would like to know what happened to the silver hedgehog's face, as I thought it was heavily scarred. Two, I thought the Fox was dead, and three how did Sonic manage to make a perfect copy of me?"

Mega Man, Silver and Tails heads were going in so many directions that it was completely incomprehensible. What the hell was going on? Where are they? And what the hell is this Other Mega Man talking about?

The Other Mega Man looked down at the three awaiting their response. He scowled at them as if they were dirt of his shoe. He then came to a decision. He was about to order something when there was some kind of swooshing sound, like a sword whipping through air.

The Other Mega Man's eyes narrowed as he swore under his breath "Zero." He swore. Silver, Tails and Mega Man froze, unsure on what to say or what to do.

Then, all hell broke loose. A giant explosion ripped through the air, as a giant plume of smoke smothered the entire grounds, making everything less than an inch away from their faces completely invincible. Then there were loud cries, thuds, rapid gun fire.

Seeing their chance once again, the three launched their attack, Silver picked up a Reploid with his telekinesis, and swung him around, turning him into a human battering ram, Tails used his wrench as a bat swinging it around, knocking everything and everyone it came into contact with, and Mega Man used his arm cannon to fire upon everything that he can see.

Silver saw a large row of Reploids hastily marching towards them in the thick smoke, without thinking, he used his telekinesis to knock a flag pole and a wooden pole that was used in the sky obstacle course to knock them all out, Tails grabbed a long piece of barbed wire and like Indiana Jones used it like a lasso to wrap a giant Metroids arms and legs together, Mega Man launched himself up on top of one of the giant monkey bars to give himself better shooting range, when he crashed into something. For a moment, he though that it was his Other self, but then he saw that it was a Reploid that looked nothing like the Reploids they saw fighting them. For one, this one was blue like him, and this one was also in a different shape.

He knew who it was. Zero.

But this Zero looked as if he had fought a thousand wars. For one, he had a vast array of arsenal like some kind of utility belt, he had at least 50 scars all over his body and his face looked extremely grim.

"Lets get Tails and Silver and go." Zero commanded, as he threw another smoke bomb down at the ground "NOW! I got the Fox, you get the hedgehog"

Mega Man didn't need to be told twice, he can see Silver in a bit of a tight spot. Silver was attempting to use the giant flag as some kind of net, but Mega Man can see that the flag was ripping and its deadly cargo was about to fall on top of Silver.

Mega Man ran up to Silver and grabbed him, just in time for the flag to rip as loudly as a cannon blast, showering the grounds with Reploids. "Lets go now!" Mega Man said.

Silver looked to Mega Man and nodded as he grabbed Mega Man with his telekinesis and flew up leaving a pile of dazed and confused Reploids behind them. As they flew up, they were almost immediately joined by the flying Tails who was carrying Zero that was holding his laser sword. "Go to the bottom of the mountain. I have my jet there." He said. "I know you have a lot of questions, but trust me, all will be answered to you."

None of them noticed the Other Mega Man that was hovering above the smoky ruin of the military base, who was staring at the four figures menacingly. "Well played Zero." The Other Mega Man said. "Well played. But the next time we meet. I will relive you of your head."


	6. Mephiles' Execution

**A/N: As an FYI I decided to incorporate the Green and Yellow Lantern Corps from DC into this, for reasons I will get to later (please don't hate me). Anyway onto the story!**

Fox McCloud was baffled. One moment he was flying over the Mushroom Kingdom trying to stop a nuke from exploding, the next moment he found himself flying in a city that looked to be in Hyrule. Fox froze in the air, unsure on what was going on.

He looked around all the giant glass and metal skyscrapers as if they were a puzzle that he was unable to solve. Around him he saw giant flags and neon screens all of them displaying a red large flag with a white circle in the middle which has a giant red 'M' in the middle. The symbol of Mario.

Fox stared at the flags, more baffled and confused than ever. Something caught his eye, and looking down he saw Zelda and Shadow looking up at him from a dark alley. Fox flew down to meet them, seeing that they are both just as confused as he is.

"What is this place!?" Zelda cried, looking around her as if everything around her didn't make sense. She looked at all the flags, the screens and all the buildings as if they were completely out of place.

"I don't know." Shadow said, glaring at everything around him as if trying to decipher every atom around him. He looked up at a building that had a giant screen on it, that was purposely placed directly in front of the ally so that it displayed everything to the three. "But whatever it is, I don't like it. I don't like it at all."

"If this is Hyrule." Zelda said "Then why is there a large amount of Mario's logos everywhere?"

"Interesting question" Fox said leaning on an oversized dumpster "But whatever it is we are going to find out."

That was when the screen in front of them suddenly changed from the logo of Mario into what looked to be the intro to a news segment, with a photo of a red globe. Music blared through the air, as if casting a spell to make everything stop and listen.

"People of the world of trophies" An all too familiar voice rang out "Tonight we have an important announcement to make"

The screen immediately changed to reveal the face of Mephiles. But Mephiles looked as if he had been run over by a truck. He was wounded all over the place, his nose was bleeding and his right eye looked as if it had been ripped out of its eye socket.

His entire body was covered in blood, scars were all over his body, and arms looked as if they had been through a car crusher.

Mephiles was kneeling down on a floor in what looked to be a dungeon, however nothing around him can be seen.

"Mephiles the Dark. On the charges of supporting Sonic's resistance and attempting to murder our beloved Emperor Mario on multiple occasions, how do you plead?"

Shadow, Zelda and Fox all stared at each other, all of them unable to comprehend what was going on. _Emperor Mario? Sonic's Resistance? And Mephiles do what!?_

Mephiles looked up to the camera as if determined to have his final say before he dies. "Guilty" Mephiles declared.

"Have you got any last words?" The voice said.

The camera zoomed into Mephiles pathetic face as he made a brave attempt at a mocking face

"* $%^&%*** # Mario!" Mephiles shouted "LONG LIVE THE RESISTANCE!"

That was when the voice's speaker finally came into frame, and Fox, Shadow and Zelda felt their jaws fall to the floor. It was Luigi. But he had changed. He was now wearing the uniform of a general that was overloaded with medals and he wore on his head what looked to be a crown fit for a prince. His face hadn't changed much, but there was a certain look in his eye that sent chills down the three's spine.

Mephiles looked up at Luigi, and Luigi looked down at Mephiles as if he was a pest that was annoying him. There was a deadly pause that lasted far too long.

Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, Luigi leapt up and jumped right on top of Mephiles. There was a sickening snapping sound as Mephiles' back was broken. Mephiles screamed a horrible scream, as blood was sent flying everywhere like a fountain. Luigi laughed as if this causing this much pain to a living being was a hilarious joke. He leapt up again and landed on Mephiles' chest as more and more blood was sent flying everywhere.

Zelda, Fox and Shadow wanted to look away, but they felt as if their bodies had been turned into stone, as they continued to watch Luigi jump more and more on Mephiles, blood sent flying everywhere as Mephiles' cries and Luigi's laughs continued until there was a sickening crunching sound as Luigi jumped right on top of Mephiles' skull, sending brain juices flying everywhere.

Fox felt his insides turn inside out. Zelda retugigated her lunch all over the alley and Shadow felt as if he was about to faint.

Luigi was completely covered in blood, organs and other parts of Mephiles. But Luigi looked completely unfazed by this as he walked up to the camera and faced it "And to all of Sonic's supporters and to Sonic himself. We say this. When we find you, and when we capture you, we will make you beg for how Mephiles was executed, and we will make sure that you suffer a fate that will make you welcome the comfort and luxury of DEATH!" Luigi shouted "Criminals must be met with immediate death! You cannot stop us! We have won!"

Then the camera focused onto the corpse of Mephiles that was an aposolute wreak. Shadow, Zelda and Fox stared at the screen, completely lost for words as they tried to wrap their heads around what they had just saw.

Then a voice behind them spoke up "Well. There goes one of our power houses."

The three immediately whipped around to see a figure standing behind them completely engulfed in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Shadow cried

"It doesn't matter who I am" The figure said, as if lost in deep thought "Anyway, it is a good thing that we have you. Now we have a chance"

"To do what?" Zelda cried "Who are you!?"

There was a long pause. Then the figure emerged out of the shadows to reveal someone that looked exactly like Zelda. But this Other Zelda looked older, at least 5 years older. But this Zelda also had a 'haunted' look in her eye as well as the fact that instead of a right arm, she had a giant metal arm and she had an eye patch over her left eye.

"Hello other me." The Other Zelda said "Now, unless if you want to be caught by Mario's secret police, and find out what its like to be a goomba, I suggest that you come with me"


	7. The Hideout

(Note, from now on the names in bold are the characters in the world where Mario became evil and the names not in bold are the characters that are brought from another universe (This is only done IF there are two characters with the same name in the same room/scene))

Link and Sonic were frozen in shock at what they were seeing. Bowserwas standing right in front of them, and he had appeared out of nowhere.

This however was nothing compared to what he did next as he scooped Link up and gave him a large hug as if he was a good friend he hadn't seen for a long time. "Link!" Bowser cried in the most UnBowerist voice. This Bowser sounded more cheerful, more friendly even which completely perplexed Link and Sonic "I thought you were dead! We…"

"Bowser **.** " **Sonic** said, "This is another Link, from another universe. Remember?"

The Bowser looked extremely embarrassed as he put Link down, who was still frozen in place, completely overwhelmed on what was going on. First Mario is evil, now Bowser is a good guy? What ever next?

Apparently Bowser seemed to have read their minds as he said "Judging by your reactions I take it that I am not a good person in your universe, am I correct?"

Sonic and Link nodded "Yeah." Sonic said "You are always kidnapping Peach and all that."

Bowser made a face as if he was accused of a crime he was completely innocent of doing "I beg your pardon!?" He said completely gobsmacked "I do WHAT to my, well, former best friend?!" Bowser quickly pulled himself together and gestured for them to get inside "Come on." Bowser said, as he turned to face **Sonic** "The others will be here soon. However there may be some delays in bringing a couple of the others."

"Yes, yes" **Sonic** said "I know what Tails said"

"Alright" Bowser said throwing his hands in the air "Sorry"

"It's OK"

The room they entered in was no bigger than a walk in closet. It had wooden walls, a large row of thick candles that burned as bright as the sun, a small painting showing what used to be green hills zone and right at the end of the room was a giant lift door. Bowser pressed a button and the doors opened up into a large lift that had enough room to fit an entire army in.

"Our secret bunker" **Sonic** said "Where we can be out of reach from Mario and his forces."

Sonic and Link stared at **Sonic** and Bowserstill unable to believe everything that was going on, not to mention all the questions that was bombarding in their mind.

_How did Mario become so powerful? Why is Bowser on_ _**Sonic's** _ _side? What happened in 5 years that made things so bad? Why is Green Hills Zone looking so awful? Why is Mario so powerful? Why hadn't any forces powerful enough tried to stop him?_

"I know that you have a lot of questions" **Sonic** said, "Anyway, you have a lot of catching up to do. But I think that we have to wait just a few moments for the others to arrive"

The lift doors opened to reveal an endless, dimly lit corridor that had too many doors. Bowser gestured that Sonic and Link to follow. Sonic and Link followed Bowser and **Sonic** down the corridor that made them feel as if ice was pouring down their spine. All they can do was think to themselves about everything that they had seen and heard and the more time they thought about it, the more dreadful the situation appeared to be.

Sonic and Link didn't know how long they spent walking down the corridor, but eventually Bowser stopped to open a wide set of wooden doors to walk into what looked to be the meeting room in any office around the world that was complete with a long glass table, leather chairs, bland looking paintings, an oversized projector and even a refreshments cart on the side of the room.

"They will be here shortly" Bowser said looking down at his phone

"Who?" **Sonic** said

"Another Tails, Shadow and Silver" Bowser said "Megaman, Fox and Zelda."

**Sonic** nodded at this "Good. We can use them for now, and if the machine really works there would be more coming."

Bowser cleared his throat at this "There is something else too. Mephiles has been executed by Luigi."

Now this was something else for Sonic and Link to take in, that it somehow increased their disbelief tenfold. However they didn't have the time to speak when one of the doors flew open and in walked in Tails, Shadow, Silver, Mega Man, Fox, two Zeldas, and Zero, all but two of which looked just as confused and baffled as Sonic and Link were.

"Sonic?" Tails cried as he looked left and right at the two Sonic's in front of him

"Zelda?" Link said as he looked at the two Zelda's that had walked in.

"Good Evening" **Sonic** said raising his arms at his friends from another universe as if embracing them. "I am, as you know, Sonic the Hedgehog. Welcome to my universe." He paused at this when he realized how stupid he sounded as he cleared his throat.

"We know that you have a lot of questions." **Zelda** said quite bluntly "now if you take a seat we will answer them for you"

Only Sonic and Link did so. Everybody else was staring at Bowser. Bowser sighed at this and rubbed his eyes "You are in another universe pal." He said under his breath "I, unlike the Bowser in your universe is a better person."

The others slowly nodded at this, but still gradually walked to a seat as if the floor was a minefield. Tails looked shaken, but is trying to pull a brave face, Shadow looked as if he had lost the ability to speak, Silver looked as if he was reliving a bad memory, Mega Man looked completely traumatized and if his bones had turned into jelly. Zelda looked as if she was trying not to throw up and Fox looked completely baffled.

"Now." Zero said looking at each person sitting at the table as if he was looking for an out of place atom "I think it is time we have a little history lesson."


	8. Explanations Part 2

**A/N: I am not sure on this chapter, more things and events will be explained in greater detail in later chapters.**

"…5 years ago Ganondorf tricked Mario into killing Peach which resulted in a nuclear bomb detonating in the middle of the Mushroom Kingdom." Zero said grimly as he scanned the shocked faces of all the heroes "He then murdered Ganondorf... After that, Mario was left completely broken. he doesn't want other people to go through what he had, and he believes that all criminals and super villains must be punished by death. and he did. now almost all of the supervillains from Eggman to Willy are now dead"

"What!?" Mega Man cried in disbelief unable to believe what he is hearing, despite everything he had saw.

"How can Mario, let alone so many of us support him?" Fox cried

**Sonic** sighed heavily "We don't have a lot of time to go over all of that." He said "But somehow Mario managed to convince at least 90% of all the heroes in the world of trophies to join his new world order."

He looked extremely haunted as he looked up at his alternate counterpart, as if he had fought a thousand wars and is now reliving through it "Link and I, as well as several other heroes knew that Mario was wrong. And we knew that we had to stop him."

"How?" Silver said, as if trying to comprehend a difficult problem. "How can you fight Mario of all people when you are the fastest thing alive? And…" But **Sonic** raised a hand to silence Silver.

"I may be fast." **Sonic** said "But Mario is strong, not to mention he has more powerful allies. He got the Metroids on his side, he forced the Pokémons to join him, and he even got his hands on many powerful weapons from Hyrule."

"I don't believe it." Zelda cried "Whats next? Did Mario destroy the entire green lantern corps? Does he have the tri force of power!?"

**Zelda** looked awkwardly at her counterpart as if trying to tell her bad news by her face alone. There was a deadly long pause, which made the heroes more confused and afraid on what else the resistance isn't telling them.

"You said that you and Link worked together" Shadow said, "Where is he now?"

"Dead." **Sonic** said sadly "Died 3 years ago. Murdered by Mario."

There was another deadly long pause as all the heroes looked far too stunned to even speak.

Bowser sighed heavily "Everytime we try to stop Mario, something always happens to make things go his way. Almost every year Mario gets more and more powerful, and yet more and more corrupted by power." He said "We tried to use the chaos emeralds, but it failed. The Green Lantern Corps were whipped out. We even used all the magic from Hyrule to even Iblis, but that backfired hard." Bowser looked up at the heroes around the table, his face filled with fear and sadness "We used to be friends. Now I am a 'Double Agent' if you will."

"So what do you want us to do?" Sonic said, looking at his counterpart straight in the eye "Why do you need us?"

**Sonic** smiled as if he had been waiting for someone to say that. "I have a plan. Its very complicated, however it's the only plan that we have got."

The more **Sonic** began to explain his plan, the more half of the heroes began to frown as if unconvinced. When **Sonic** finished, Mega Man spoke up " **Sonic** " Mega Man said "I know you have been though a lot, however as crazy as your plan is, so many things can go wrong!"

"If you have any other plan I would like to hear it" **Zelda** said "I have also made it as well."

Mega Man looked conflicted, then he remained quiet.

"Good" **Sonic** said now opening a door "Now, let us prepare to break into a castle"


	9. The Workshop

**Sonic,** Bowser and **Zelda** led the heroes down a long corridor that looked and felt like the inside of a pipe, with Zero behind them, sword drawn out as if he was expecting a rouge atom to attack them. Link felt as if the air was made out of water that was both trying to crush him and freeze him to death at the same time. He looked at Zelda who looked as if she was in a movie and had forgotten all of her lines, the three hedgehogs looked absolutely stunned, Fox seemed to have forgotten how to blink, Mega Man seemed to be attempting to see how many facial expressions he can pull in a second and Tails looked as if he had just woke up from a bad dream.

All of them knew one thing, that this world, this universe is bad. However just how bad, and how many bad things had happened was an enigma to them, not to mention the fact that when they did get answers to questions it was either glanced over at worst, or raises more questions at best, which even made the hero of time himself completely baffled, and he has an incomprehensible timeline.

The corridor only had two doors, one at each end, each one looking as if it can survive a strike from a nuclear bomb. **Sonic** stopped to turn to the rest of the heroes and gave them a comforting smile "I hope that Miles is finished with what I asked of him"

Bowser placed his hand on a hidden panel and the door hissed open to reveal an enormous workshop. Enormous however was the wrong word. Link can tell that Ganondorf's mansion could fit comfortably inside of it and still have room to spare to place a palace for Peach and the Death Egg.

There was everything in the alphabet that the eye can see from Airplanes and Automobiles, Barges and Balloons, Computers and Cannons, Disks and Drones, Earphones to Elevators, Fiddles and Ferries, gliders and glassware, hang gliders and husks, ice breakers and instruments, jewelry and jogging shoes, kites and kernels, levers and lawn mowers, machines and microwaves, noisemakers and needles, orthodontics and ottomans, pull toys and pillars, quarters and quivers, race cars and radios, saws and space ships, teaspoons and televisions, urns and ukuleles, valentines and vines, wigs and wires, xeranthemums and xylorimbas, yachts and yokes, zithers and zabras.

Link turned to Tails seeing his eyes light up as if he was a child in a candy store. But then he saw his look of jubilation change to puzzlement then a look that made him appear as if he was punched in the face by an invincible force. Link followed Tails' line of sight to see what he was looking at.

Right in the middle of the room was an all too familiar two tailed fox. However something had changed about this **Tails.** For one, this Tails looked significantly older, at least in his mid to late 20's, and for another his fur was completely black as if his fur was on fire. **Tails** looked up on the thing that he was working on to see the rest of the heroes staring at him. The instant he saw them he raised up his arms and whooped for joy "YES!" He cried "I KNEW IT CAN WORK! I KNEW IT!"

"Well done indeed Miles" Bowser said, as if he was a teacher congratulating their favourite student "However, only half of them had arrived here. The others…"

But Miles interrupted him "Yes, they should be here in a few hours. But I think we can do with what we got here" He said gesturing at the 8 heroes.

"Lets hope so" Zero said melodramatically "I had to give up on a rematch battle with General M, and I am hoping that my little rescue of Time boy, brainy fox and good M would drive General M nuts."

"…I see" Miles said, unsure on how to respond to such a statement. He then turned to face his counterpart that was staring at him. Miles made a face as he stared at his counterpart and Tails stared back

"…err hi" Tails said staring up and down examining Miles down to the last atom

"Hello there yourself" Miles said softly "…I see that you are fascinated by my new look…its kind of a long story…" Miles trailed off as if lost in deep thought, he then suddenly pulled himself together and said "I am going to need your help with something, want to help?" Miles said gesturing at Tails to follow him.

Tails paused for a moment and then finally making up his mind he said "Sure!" as he followed his counterpart disappearing behind a large blimp.

"This is the way to the training room" Bowser said, pointing at a large door at the other end of the workshop "There is also a library there, so you can catch up with…things that are hard to say"

"Why do we need to go there?" Mega Man said "I mean, we faced many things before. Master Hand, Tabu…" but Bowser interrupted him.

"Yes, you are right." Bowser said calmly "You have faced great threats before, including me…however Mario. He's different. Master Hand, Tabu and all of that, they were not aiming to kill you, they were either trying to turn you into statues and all that jazz. Mario. He is going to kill you, and your little incident at the Reploid military base wouldn't go unnoticed if your other self's ego isn't a factor…"

"Don't worry." **Zelda** said "I have personally planned this mission out. I know that this time there won't be as many deaths as in the fall of the green lanterns or the I can guarantee to you that within the end of the week, Mario will be in jail and the resistance will be victorious!"

**Zelda** was right about two of the things she said. She was right that Mario would be in jail for all the crimes he did. She was also right about the resistance against Mario being victorious. However there were two things that **Zelda** was horribly wrong about. She had horribly underestimated the time it would take, and that she had misjudged the death toll.

(In the next chapter we will finally see what is going on in Emperor Mario's castle)


	10. The First Meeting

It was one of the most secretive places in the world. So secret that less than a handful of people around the world are aware of its existence. Everyone that worked there from the security guard, to the man who files paperwork, to the cooks, to the cleaners and even the tea boy are permeant residents there.

Getting to the location is a hassle on its own. First one would have to climb one of god knows how many mountains, which is impossible to climb unless if one is aided up there or if they are exceptionally good mountain climbers, if one were to narrow the exact mountain in the world of trophies.

Then one would have to find a particular cave, which is a challenge upon itself, as there are countless cave entrances to choose from, all of which can take days or even weeks to navigate through. And even if one enters the exact cave they would have to navigate their way through the maze, which is filed with booby traps from lava pits to ice traps and more.

Then one would have to submerge themselves through an extremely deep pool, (that was designed to counter a certain blue hedgehog) and swim through (or receive help through) a maze of underwater caverns which is extremely easy to get lost in.

After one were to submerge through a clearing, they would find themselves in a large cave chamber which had a small concrete shack in the middle of it, which had a fancy door. Had an intruder placed his hand on the doorknob, it would send a 10,000 electrical volt charge that would instantly incinerate the intruder.

And even if one were to bypass all of that, and enter the shack that led to the lift, they still had to face facial recognition spy cameras and sensors on the floors to tell if someone had held someone who had access to the bunker as a hostage, which would result in a hidden gun firing upon the intruder.

Pit hated these security protocols. He shook himself dry from the water that was all over him. He knew that it was unwise to argue with Emperor Mario. He stomped up into the lift that looked like something one would expect to see in a 5 star hotel and pressed a button that was (of course) fingerprint sensitive. Pit heard the good charm and felt the lift shudder as it went slowly down the lift shaft.

Pit looked the same as he always had 5 years ago. Except for the fact that he had changed his arsenal to more 'lethal' weapons. He is now equipped with a flamethrower, a quiver with enough arrows to kill everyone around the world tenfold, machine guns and even grenades.

The lift took what felt like hours to reach its destination, and when the doors flew open, it is to reveal a large meeting room.

The meeting room was both very narrow and very wide at the same time. The room was dimly lit, had a giant glass table in the middle of it that was all surrounded by giant leather throne like chairs, and all the way at the end of the room was a giant TV that took up the entire wall. The air felt as if it was made of ice that was crushing down upon Pit's back.

"Your late." A sharp, icy voice said

"Sorry." Pit said hesitantly "I was…"

"Now is not the time" The sharp voice declared "Take a seat."

Pit flew up, flying up and then diving down onto his seat. He then looked up and down the table, looking at all the austere faces.

On his left was Fox, he was still wearing his yellow lantern corp uniform and he was busily looking at some kind of invincible projection that only he can see. To his right was Samus who had changed very dramatically over the last 5 years. Samus looked more wild, in fact she looked as if she had just been in a fist fight. She had scars all over her face, she had a giant eye patch over her right eye, her hair now resembled a wildfire, she seemed to have gained more muscle and there was a fierce look in her one eye that paralyzed Pit's soul.

In front of him was General Mega Man who was wearing his military uniform complete with his unearned medals that gleamed like stars. General Mega Man seemed to be in the middle of some kind of meditation technique due to the fact that his eyes were closed and he had a false calm expression on his face.

"Now." The voice said, as Pit turned to face Luigi who was at the very end of the table, or to be more precise the far right hand corner if one were to look at the television end of the room. Luigi had changed into a fancy looking suit that one would wear to their daughter's wedding "Since we were interrupted by our late arrival, shall we continue with our monthly report? Fox?"

Fox turned to face Luigi "Sector 14 in the universe had agreed to Mario's terms, after some, persuasion." Fox said robotically "Sector 147, Sector 292 and Sector 618 attempted a revolution, but they were quickly taken care of. Also the, special delivery should be here in four days' time. It took us a while, you know how hard and fragile the cargo is. However, we are currently transporting it all here as we speak."

"Good" Luigi said clapping his hands "Pit?"

"Olympus is under control now." Pit said "The worst thing I had to deal with is a man who nicked a can of cabbage soup. He has been, taken care of"

"I am glad to hear of it." Luigi said, then he turned his attention at Mega Man. "Now. I am aware that you have some news to address."

"Yes" Mega Man said, his voice rich in a commanding tone "A few hours ago my base had been attacked by imposters."

"Imposters?" Pit said cocking his head

"What looked to be that white hedgehog, the yellow fox and what looked to be a perfect copy of me suddenly appeared in my base and attacked my men." Mega Man said without emotion "We attempted to apprehend them, however Zero got involved and managed to get away."

"I beg your pardon" Luigi shouted venomously "You had Zero in front of you, and you failed to apprehend them!?"

Mega Man didn't look fazed at all. On the contrary. He looked pleasantly amused. He returned the favour by saying "And what happened 2 years ago with Zelda?"

Luigi looked as if he had been punched in the face, but he quickly pulled himself together "Very well." He said bluntly "Now, about those, 'Imposters'? Do you think they are a concern. To my knowledge the white one should be under intense care after what happened last month, and we know that the fox should be dead…however we shouldn't rule out the possibility that Sonic got his hands on a…"

Luigi however was interrupted by another voice that boomed throughout the room like an angry God "Well, well, well." The voice boomed, sending vibrations throughout the air.

Pit turned to see the screen had turned on to show the flag of Mario, and nothing else. The room was immediately invaded by the blinding red light like some kind of disease. "Why do I have quite the interesting thing to declare." The voice said

"E…emperor…" Mega Man said, stuttering on each letter on what he said

"Silence!" The voice cried out like a whip, and everyone in the room "I have heard quite the interesting report from you General Mega Man, as well as from a little friend of mine. And I have reason to believe that little blue speed rat, Sonic is once again attempting a coup!"

There was a long deadly pause as everyone stared at the red screen. The voice continued "I want guards at the castles 24/7, we need to guard it. He already has 3, while we have the rest. And Fox. I want the delivary ASAP!"

"I will do as much as I can Emperor." Fox said saluting the screen.

"Good." The voice boomed "It's a shame that Bowser is on holiday, but once he gets back, I am going to need his help on project galitica that will bring strength to our kingdom and stop Sonic once and for all! And when I am done, the entire universe shall be ours!"


	11. Ganondorf's Joy

"Thanks for the ride!" Ganondorf said in a mocking tone "You're a funny guy!"

After Ganondorf got away from his green foe and the blue speed rat he found himself wondering around the most strangest and funniest place he had ever seen. It was as if the red plumber had suddenly gone mad, and Ganondorf found this to be highly amusing as his mind played though all the possibilities.

It was when he got a bit upset that a sushi bar that he was fond of was closed, and he may have broken a window or two, as well as breaking the kitchen door, when a cop arriving in his car tried to intervene with Ganondorf's attempt at getting his favorite ramen and miso soup.

Ganondorf was polite to the police officer, and was willing to comply when he told him to freeze and raise his hands in the air. In fact, the restaurant owners would be in for a surprise when they find that they now have an ice chandelier in the shape of a man who's arms and body had been broken in at least 50 different places.

Ganondorf walked out of the restaurant after settling on a few rolls and some soup, and seeing that the cop won't be needing his car anymore, decided to borrow it. Driving through the new mushroom kingdom was like a trip to the candy store for him. He gazed in awe at everything around him, from all the red flags to all the police men marching as if at war, to all the people walking around as if they were surrounded by snipers and are walking on a minefield.

"Oh my poor, poor little red friend." Ganondorf cackled as he slowly began to comprehend what is going on "Did you really do all of this? Because of me? I'm so touched! Linky can't even muster this kind of gift for me." Ganondorf made a face as if he was reliving his happiest memory as he watched what looked to be an entire army of cops going down a street that was decorated by the red flags

"I kind of wish that I strapped that pink princess to the bomb. It would have made it so much cooler, and funnier." Ganondorf said as if every word he said caused intense pleasure "That's all you fight for. A woman. I mean, that's so boring. The speed rat fights for nature, those trainers fight for glory, Linky fights to protect his home, or whatever. Note to self, try easy mode for a bit, then settle on the hard mode. I am getting bored of losing to that Linky."

That was when all the screens around Ganondorf changed to show a good ally of his, a grey hedgehog called, Meph…Mephi…whatshisname looking as if he had a bad day. When Ganondorf saw the green plumber stomping on that grey hedgehog, Ganondorf laughed hysterically. He couldn't believe what he is hearing and seeing. Not only had that idiotic red plumber become just as sane as he is, but so did his cowardly brother and Ganondorf's mind went crazy thinking of all the possibilities of who else had become just like the red fool.

What would that Linky be like if he joined Mario? No, Ganondorf knew that he would never join someone like that, and judging by what was said, that Blue rat was also not on the red plumber's side. However, Ganondorf felt himself smiling at the very thought of what the others would be like. The robot man would be cool, that yellow ball that likes to eat would be funny, and he wondered what that angel would be like. Ganondorf's mind played though all the endless possibilities as he roared down the streets.

Finally getting bored of racing down the streets, Ganondorf moved the car to an endless parking lot for an oversized plaza that was smothered in darkness and placed in the middle of nowhere, to take a look at what is in stock inside this police car. Aside from all the weak weapons like guns and all that, Ganondorf found a tiny amount of money that he took nonetheless, a red hat which he found fun to rip apart to ribbons, and even a large book.

The very first page made Ganondorf burst into fits of laughter and tears as his suspicions were correct as it described how he had made that red idiot the man he is now, however the book almost immediately stopped being entertaining as it went into why all criminals should be met with instant death, about the blue speed rat's resistance which mildly amused Ganondorf, but he quickly felt himself falling asleep reading it.

"Oh your too dull" Ganondorf said throwing the book out of the window, which destroyed a lamp post and a kiosk window "I want more entertainment. This place is so funny and yet I can't see a good enough sign. Where is the sign that read's 'This way to Ganondorf Land!' or 'If you want to enjoy the world where Ganondorf made Mario Ganondorf 2, please take a left turn for 20 miles'. Yet all I see is a comedy club that is pretending to be 'edgy' and 'dark' and 'serious'. Where's all the fun when you made a man who he is and can't find a suitable place to celebrate?"

Ganondorf fake yawned loudly, as he stepped out of the police car, and patted it as if it was some kind of pet. "Stay here little one. Daddy will be back soon."

Ganondorf looked around the plaza, as if expecting to see such a sign pointing at the right direction. He saw boring bars, pubs, restaurants, and stores. All of them selling dull stuff like books, clothes, hats and…

Ganondorf blinked rapidly. In between the hat store and a book shop was what looked to be a BBQ restaurant, and on the window was a crude drawing and well as… Ganondorf had to double check at what he was looking at, but written on the window was his name. Ganondorf.

Ganondorf smiled at this. The crude drawing of him doesn't matter. Strolling up the restaurant as if on a date on a park, Ganondorf laughed as he knew that this would be the perfect place to enjoy whatever labours he did, and even laugh with others just like him.


	12. Link's Demise

**3 years ago…**

"Get. Away. From. Him."

Link stood his ground, bow drawn looking up at the infuriated Mario. Mario was wearing his white tanoki suit, his flying cape, and his face was overloaded with rage that Link was surprised that he didn't suddenly shoot lasers out of his eyes. Not to mention the fact that Mario looked as if he had just been in a fight.

Link was standing inside the laboratory of Bowser's castle. Just moment's ago Bowser was about to give them something that would give them a fighting chance against Mario, a pill that would make the user equal in terms of Mario's strength. Bowser had become a double agent, pretending to work for his former best friend, however his loyalties now lies with Link and Sonic. This was meant to be a simple errand run. But now things are getting bad the moment Mario came bursting into the lab.

Link didn't know how and why Mario was there, but Bowser moved at remarkable speeds to make it look as if Link had forced his way in.

"Mario?" Bowser said in confusion "What happened to you?"

"A magic war." Mario said venomously looking at Link "Gods and demons are unleashed now. I hope your happy."

Link acted as if he had gone deaf, turning his head to look at the pile of dark red pills that was on the table "So." Link said as if he and Mario were at tea together "These are your super pills."

Mario's eyes narrowed down into slits as Link raised his hand to attempt to pick up a pill "You know. I always thought that it would be me or Sonic that would be the first to snap…"

However Link never had the chance to finish his sentence as Mario produced a fire flower out of thin air and blasted Link with a fireball. Had Link been a fraction of a second too late, he would have been vaporised on the spot. Instead his sleeves caught on fire, which Link easily put out.

"Don't touch them." Mario roared as he flew above Link, who quickly aimed his bow and arrow at the red plumber.

Mario cocked his head at this, completely confused. "Arrows won't help you." Mario commanded. Link smirked at this "Sure they will." Link said "They make me feel better."

Link released the arrow his thoughts going in multiple directions. The arrow bounced off Mario's chest like a toy, flying pathetically through the air, until it landed right on Bowers hand.

Bowser cried out in shock, and Link felt his spine turn to ice as Mario turned to face his wounded friend, then whipped back to face Link, his face completely overloaded with rage. Mario's eyes glowed red, his facial muscles tightened tenfold and his eyebrows seemed to increase in size.

Link tried to aim another arrow, but Mario didn't give him the chance. Mario backhanded Link, so forceful that Link was sent flying through the air like a rag doll and crashed through the walls, landing pathetically onto the castle grounds.

Link felt himself bleeding all over his body. His bones seemed to have turned into jelly, his ears felt as if it was oozing lava, his eyeballs felt as if they were about to pop out, he felt as if his organs were ripped out and his head was playing games with him.

Feeling the ground he felt the master sword, his bow, an arrow, and…

For some reason a random fact that he remembered reading somewhere came to mind. That the world record of the longest arrow ever fired was 1,222 meters, and Link knew that he can surpass that. Looking up he saw Mario flying above him, his face filled with rage that his face looked to be on fire.

"You come into my home." Mario roared so loud that Link was surpised that he hadn't gone deaf "You have injured Samus, and you hurt my best friend!"

Link said nothing. Instead he raised up his bow and fired a single arrow.

But the arrow missed Mario's head by at least a meter, instead flying straight over his shoulder and flew into the far distance. Mario looked completely unfazed by this as he looked down at Link who now stood up, still bleeding all over the place and raising the Master Sword.

The last thing Link saw in his life was Mario taking out a mushroom and eating it, growing in size that he became a giant. Then pain. Endless pain, as he felt the red plumber begin to stomp on him as if he was a bug. He heard cries, screams, shreeks of terror from Bowser, or a Toad or god knows what. Link tried to speak, but his mouth felt as if it doesn't work any more.

The last image that Link saw was of Zelda at their anniversary. 4 years ago, long before all this madness began. She had worn a beautiful blue dress and he a wonderful suit. It was a wonderful dinner, filled with wonderful food, music and laughter. Everything that a banquet Hyrule can provide. Link felt himself smiling as he reflected upon the image of how happy he and Zelda were that day. How he was so lucky to have the prettiest girl in the whole entire world to be with him, as all the pain and feelings stopped. Then he felt himself falling down into darkness.

* * *

4,000 meters away, a blue hedgehog and a woman saw an arrow lodged into a hill. Around a rubber band was a dark red pill, and a ring that held Link's locator on it. The woman saw the arrow, and then she collapsed down onto the floor. Burying her face into the ground as she began to punch the very earth as if it had done her a personal wrong to her.

The blue hedgehog did nothing but stare at the arrow as they knew what it means. The blue hedgehog made a face as he walked up to the arrow and picked it up. Then he sat down next to the woman, and felt her face bury onto his shoulder, tears flooding down his back.

"I'm sorry"


	13. The Cyclone

"Wow" Tails said looking around him in awe, trying to forget everything that happened to him in the past hour "I can't belive that in another universe, I have a workshop like this"

"Yep" Miles said smoothly like how a father would to his son "Now, I want you to take a look at this."

Miles was gesturing at a large clearing which held an all too familiar looking mech. The Cyclone. However, this Cyclone looked as if E123 Omega and the Cyclone had a baby, and that baby grew up with a steroid addiction.

It was at least 5 times bigger and had more firepower. It also seemed to serve as a submarine, a spaceship and what looked to be a sports car, and right in the middle of it was an all too familiar chaos emerald. Tails' eyes lit up as he looked at the newly improved mech, his mind whirring with all the capable possibilities.

"Woah." Tails said completely lost for words

"Fit for fighting Mario." Miles said "Bowser and I have been working together, Willy had made a few points, but that was before Mario relived him of his spine."

"So. Whats the problem?" Tails said

"Not strong enough." Miles said bluntly "This thing can exert with the force of a nuclear bomb…"

"WHAT!?" Tails hollered "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL SOMEONE!?"

"No" Miles immediately fired back "For starters, this thing, or to be more precise, the max mode is ONLY to be used on Mario. And Second of all, do you know how powerful Mario is now? How strong he is?"

Tails shook his head, Miles sighed heavily as he tried to think on how to explain this situation to his alternate counterpart. "Mario. Or what he calls himself, Emperor Mario, can destroy plies of brick with one punch. He destroyed an entire castle with one kick. Do you know how powerful that is?"

Tails said nothing as his overloaded mind tried to comprehend what Miles was saying

"And this was before he became evil. And we know he is at least twice if not trice as stronger." Miles concluded. "and if the Iblis incident told us anything, Mario's power ups as well as a few other factors make him more powerful than ever before. His mushrooms, tanoki suit, star man. I can go on forever on how he used it to beat us time and time again. And yes, we are NOT killing, we are only aiming to knock out. We are better than what Mario is now."

Tails nodded slowly as he examined the new Cyclone "Where are the blueprints?" Tails said, trying to change the subject.

"Over here" Miles said flying up to an overcrowded alcove where he dug up a large blueprint diagram for Tails to examine

"Okay, so." Tails said looking over the diagram as if trying to comprehend each and every atom on the paper "I think your hydraulics are a bit out of place, and this arc reactor needs a few tweeks and…"

A few hours later the two foxes were at hard work adding adjustments to the Cyclone. "So…" Tails said looking up at Miles "What was life like. When Mario uh…."

Tails knew he said something wrong because he saw something in Miles' eye, as if he was reliving an awful memory. Miles then shook himself as if his bones had been transformed into jelly and then he turned to face his counterpart, his face completely serious.

"I have been through so much." Miles said, sounding more like a parody of Shadow than anything else "Everyone in the resistance."

"I know" Tails said meekly

"So much death. Betrayal. Destruction and chaos." Miles said, talking more to himself than anybody else "The lantern corp wars. Iblis revival. There was even a time when Mario almost ripped Sonic's legs off, but fortunately I was able to heal his wounds. And then…"

However Miles seemed to trail off at this as his face changed to an extremely unreadable expression, as if he was a solider that was reliving a thousand battles in the hundreds of wars that he had fought in.

Tails knew that there was something that Miles wasn't telling him, and he was determined to know what it was. And yet somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he would be better off without the answer.


	14. Pit's Nightly Patrol

The market place was once one of the most busiest places in the region. It was insanely crowded filled with people that ploughed through everyone, all of them yelling at the top of their lungs. The shopkeepers and stall owners were as stubborn as a brick wall, refusing to let anyone pass until they buy any random junk that they shove into your arms.

There were young kids that played in the streets, old geezers that thrusted cups of delicious tea into your hands as they tell you their entire life story, rich men buying one of their girlfriends gifts fit for a king, homeless people that looked as if they were a punching bag for a god, women that ranged from attractive to the point of parody to ones that can't tell the difference between a hand shake and attempted murder, couples that seemed to be blind to their surroundings, the typical pickpockets that has more stealth than air and so on.

The stores themselves ranged from simple carts to a mini palace, all of them sold everything from fresh produce that looked as if they had been grown there on the spot, clothes that ranged from being so thin that it made you feel as if you were completely naked to clothes so thick that it would be more than enough to survive temperatures below freezing, there were also weapons that ranged from cheap toys to even weapons that claim they have the capability to kill gods, electronic gadgets that were typically cheap knock offs, books that nobody really cares about and so on.

Now the market place was as quiet and as empty as a morgue. The darkness seemed to be smothering it as if determined to suppress any flicker of light and drown out any sound made at all. Not one person was on the street. In fact, Pit doubted that a single rat dared to leave its hole.

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. The air felt like ice to Pit and it helped keep him awake when he is on patrol. Somewhere deep in his mind he wished he had someone to be with him, however he knew that wasn't possible, and anyway if he can handle god like beings from Iblis to Hades and so on, he can survive anything.

He was standing on top of what used to be a small tea shop that was run by an old man and his son, who made foods that were so good, he knew for a fact that gods like Zeus to even Hades like to visit on occasion. It made Pit miss the old days, when times were simpler, but Mario and Ganondorf changed all of that. And all the chaos that happened after it. For a second his mind wondered what would happen if his younger self had magically got sent here and confronted with his older self. What would he think? What would he say?

Pit shook his head rapidly as if to shake the very thought away. The past was past. He had to focus on the now. He looked down at his bow and arrows. He hadn't been expecting much trouble tonight, so he had gone lightly armed. However, he always took extra precautions, in case of the unexpected.

That was when he heard it, soft footsteps. Looking around him, his eyes narrowed as he tried to scan for the source of the noise. That was when his eyes narrowed upon an ally way that was in-between a small bar and a shop that sold musical instruments. Opening up his wings, Pit flew the short distance between him and the rooftop of the pub, landing on top of it as quietly as a leaf as he looked down to inspect what was going on.

Pit looked down to see a dirty alleyway that was filled with overflowing dumpsters that produced a smell that immediately murdered his nose, trying not to throw up his eyes adjusted to that he can see into the dark alleyway.

There were 5 people in the alleyway, and all of them looked so ridiculous that Pit immediately knew who they were. One of Sonic's rebel group supporters. All 5 of them were completely naked, and all of them were painted in a way so that they made a tiny resemblance to one of the members of Sonic's resistance.

The first one was a man that was as thin as a piece of paper, legs as big as a skyscraper and had hair that looked as if it had never met a comb. He was covered in blue paint that made him look barley passable as the blue blur.

The second looked to be the man's brother. He looked as if his bones were made of iron, had a body that made him look as if he had jumped out of a sports magazine and hands that were 10 times too big for his body. He was covered in red paint so that he looked a tiny bit like Knuckles.

The third looked to be one of the two men's friend. His head was too big for his body, his face looked as if he hadn't slept for days, his hair looked as if they were part of his skull and yet he acted as if he had enough energy to run around the entire world 50 times over. He was covered in red, black and white paint so that made him look like a parody of Shadow.

Finally there were two young boys, obviously best friends. They were both short and skinny, and a single gust of wind looked like more than enough to blow them away. They were both acting as if their bones mere made of springs and their blood was made of coffee, and yet they looked as if the ground beneath them was a mine field. One of them wore glasses that was as thick as cardboard, and he was painted yellow so that he looked like Tails, complete with the two tails that looked as if it was painted on him by Van Gough. Meanwhile his friend was painted white and silver so that he looked like the time travelling hedgehog Silver.

Then Pit noticed what they were doing. They were painting anti – Emperor slogans on the walls, putting up posters that read _"Down with Mario! Long live Sonic!"_ were among the phrases that didn't contain foul language. Pit's eyes narrowed. Many areas around the world of trophies had people like this, and it caused a great deal of inconvenience for them.

Now Pit had found one of these groups here in Angel Land, and he was going to make sure that they don't cause any other problems ever again, as well as a subtle warning to other groups to make sure that they stay in line.

Pit reached for an arrow, placed it on his bow and fired so fast and so quick that he could have done it with a blindfold on. The arrow whooshed through the air and stuck the Shadow man straight in the heart.

The Shadow man barely had time to finish butting on a poster that had at least 14 foul words on it when he collapsed down onto the ground. Dead.

The other four whipped round, horrified to see one of their comrades go down as Pit fired again, this time striking the Sonic man straight through the arm. The Sonic man collapsed down onto the ground, a can on blue paint flooding the area around him, mixing with the blood that came oozing out of his arm as he made a weak cry of pain.

The two boys were now hugging each other so tightly that they looked as if they were crushing each other's ribs, their faces filled with fear, while the Knuckles and Sonic man made a brave face as Pit chose this was the time to reveal himself. Jumping down from the roof top, he landed elegantly onto the ground as he raised his bow and arrow to point at the men, who were both shielding the two boys.

"Stand down. Now." Pit said conveying his authority "Any further resistance will be met with immediate death."

"Let the kids go." The Sonic man said weakly as he looked at Pit with a serious look

"Let them go, and we will surrender." The Knuckles man said

Pit shook his head. He wasn't going to fall into bargains. "I am afraid I cannot do that." He said "I either kill you and take the kids to jail, or I take you all in. Hands in the air, now!"

There was a long, deadly pause as Pit stared down at the men, waiting for them to comply.

Then the Knuckles man charged, letting out a deadly war cry as he raised his fists in an attempt to land a punch. He didn't even reach a nanometre as Pit fired straight though his heart. Instantly killing him. The two kids screamed as they clutched each other tighter as they saw the man die in front of them.

The Sonic man looked as if he was about to attack, and that was all Pit needed, as he raised his bow again and fired a single arrow.

* * *

5 minutes later Pit threw the two trembling kids into their dark and damp jail cell. Where they will spend the rest of their lives in there. Nobody, not even Pit had bothered to give them any clothes or even a shower to wash the paint off. 

A few hours later, Pit will be congratulated and honored by the Emperor, given a medal and an award for his actions. While the three bodies were left to hang on display in the alleyway, the word 'Obey' was written in red paint underneath them.


	15. Not A Chapter: Contingency

**A/N: I am on writers block and I have to prepare for my college exams so here is something short I made.**

* * *

**Extract from audio files located in Link's computer.**

"This is Link," Link began with his recording. "Security level omega. Password: November India November Tango Echo November Delta October dash one nine eight six dash two dash two one…Enable new protocol, Title: Emergency Contingency. Should any of the core members of Smash Brothers turn rogue," Link continued. "We need to have plans in place to handle each and everyone one of us should we become a threat."

"The members of the league are my teammates," Link continued. "But… we need to be prepared for the worst. Always."

"Emergency Contingency, file name: Jump Man," Link stated. "Mario is the oldest member of the team and a useful ally. However the possibility of him becoming rouge is something that I fear. Evidence had proven that he is the strongest member of the team and his is more than capable enough to fight every Smash Brother and win. In such a scenario, the following protocols must be enacted immediately to ensure our survival. A poison mushroom in vault 4C, will incapacitate him with brief exposure and prolonged exposure will be fatal. The poison mushroom under extreme radiation has cause mushroom to become blue and smaller. Further experimentation is needed. Note. Use Princess Peach as a way of trapping him. Studies had shown a high statistic of him ending up in the wrong castle"

"Emergency Contingency file name: Last Star Fighter. Kirby is the heart and soul of the Smash Brothers. His adaptability and pure strength make him a formidable opponent should he ever decide to go rogue. His child like mind and ability to consume anything in sight make him more difficult to encounter and combat. However if Kirby could be distracted by an unlimited food source for him to consume, preferably one that is more phycological would due him in. Further testing is needed to ensure full effect."

"Emergency Contingency file name: Green Light. The ring of the Green Lantern is the most powerful weapon in the universe, limited only to the imagination of the user. The ring cannot be separated from the wielder except in the event of their death and the rings natural defenses prevent direct attack. But in order to use the ring, the core member needs to be able to see what they're doing. While an attack on the eyes would be ill advised due to the defenses of the ring, see table 93b for full offensive lists and their intended probabilities of success. However, research had indicated that a post hypnotic suggestion could be planted into the Green Lantern's psyche causing them to believe themselves blind, the ring would then make them blind enforced by their own will power. Must test this out this theory out on Slippy Toad"

"Emergency Contingency file name: Chozo. Samus is a good ally which is why having to fight her in combat would be a problem should she ever decide to turn against the team. Her suit in nearly indestructible and possess a vast array of weaponry, however it is entirely electronic. A well placed EMP charge would disable the suit. However, even without of her power suit Samus is still a deadly threat. Samus had been infused with Metroid DNA giving her a deadly weakness to the cold. A direct attack on her would be ill-advised. However further testing suggest an injection of a 10mL chemical located in vault 6H would cause her body temperature to decrease to her level of weakness. Further testing is required, and not one I look forward to doing."

"Emergency Contingency file name: Blue Blur. Sonic the Hedgehog has always been a good partner and friend. However, his super speed makes him an unpredictable opponent, evidence had shown that he can surpass light speed and had proven capable of time travel. However, he is known for making carless mistakes, lack of physical strength and his inability to swim is something that must be exploited. Using the trap diagrams located in file section 14T should be enough to take Sonic down, tapping him in an underwater pit and then immediately freezing him should be enough to incapacitate him. DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES combat Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic or any Wisp powered Sonic. Time is an ally in that scenario and simply waiting it out is the only option in this scenario."

"Emergency Contingency: notes section," Link began. "Basic counters to other Smash Brothers members. Zelda, trachea trauma? Pit, immobilize one of his arms or wings. Little Mac, his own Side B. Pikachu, ground type attacks. Duck Hunt Duo, separate them. ROB, EMP. Charizard, hydrophobia. Snake, disarm his weapons. Ice Climbers, hot environments. Pac Man, Ghosts. Piranha Plant, pesticides. Luigi, fear gas. Inkling, water and fire. Yoshi, bottomless pits. Wario, holograms of money sending him into a trap."

"Emergency Contingency file name: Hero of Time. While Link is master swordsman and problem solver, he is only human. Best way to disable him would be to distract him. Taking hostages is a good distraction, particularly is the ones that are close to him."


	16. Press Conference

"So. Mario is evil here." Sonic said.

Sonic, Shadow and Silver were running on what is the strangest treadmill that they had ever seen. In fact it wasn't exactly a treadmill at all. It was more like a treadmill room.

The entire floor was moving as such high speeds that it would confine any normal man to a wheelchair for life, however the hedgehog's natural speed allowed them to make up for it. The wall in front of them showed a giant screen that showed the hedgehog's current speed at over the speed of sound.

"I find that hard to believe." Silver said "I mean, I always thought that it would be one of us that would snap, or Link or even one of those fighter guys. But not Mario"

"Yes." Shadow said trying to remain calm, but his face was overloaded with fear. "But where are our other counter parts? Where is this universes version of Rouge? And Omega?"

"I wish I knew Shades." Sonic said "But we have many other things to take in. Almost all of our friends who isn't from Hyrule or Mobius is now evil and…"

"They are not evil." A calm voice said.

The three hedgehogs turned to see **Sonic** sprint towards them, his face completely flat. "They have just lost their way."

"You could say that." Silver said. "Evil Mega Man tried to blow me up"

"And I saw Luigi kill Mep…" Shadow said, but **Sonic** interrupted him

"…Mega Man had suffered many losses." **Sonic** said "Dr Light was among those that had died in the explosion in the mushroom kingdom, as well as many of his robot friends. The same can be said for Luigi. Everyone has lost their way. Fox was manipulated by Wolf to join the yellow lanterns, Samus agreed highly with Mario's new code, many more were simply just afraid of him."

There was a long pause as the 4 hedgehogs ran on the spot in silence. Unsure on what to say or what to think.

"Let me show you something that I think you might find interesting." **Sonic** said taking out a remote out of thin air and pointed it at the screen.

* * *

The screen flickered and changed to show Mario's grim face surrounded by microphones, with Samus standing next to him like some kind of bodyguard. Cameras were flashing everywhere and a giant glass building that was covered with the flags of the world of trophies towered in the background.

"I'm so sorry. That we have failed you." Mario said, his tone overloaded with emotion and tears. "I am. I was a plumber, and a doctor and many other things. As a hero for this world, I have spent too much time reacting to evils already perpetrated."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Mario became hostile as his face became distorted to one of pure rage and he practically screamed into the microphones "NO MORE! What happened yesterday can never be allowed to happen again. Monsters can no longer roam free among us!"

At this the camera's panned down to focus on a man huddled in a night shirt looking completely traumatised and afraid. It was Giovanni, one of the former heads of Team Rocket. Once he was a proud and arrogant man, now he is simply a man out in the cold with nothing but a thin piece of cloth on his back.

"This!" Mario bellowed as he pointed at Giovanni as if he was something disgusting he found on the toilet "This man, fuelled by own greed had caused all sort of problems and chaos in the world of Pokémon. He is a criminal! And he will be tried as one. To those who would do the same. To all those who are advocacies of my friends in the Smash brothers. To those who would hurt others, know that I will come for you."

Mario leaned in closer as if attempting to thrust his face into all the cameras that surrounded him. "I don't care about your lands or your beliefs. I don't care about politics and your petty squabbles. I don't care if you're a madman or a terrorist or a king or a president or the emperor of the universe. You do not have the right to take innocent lives."

Mario thrusted his hand at the camera as if he wanted to punch everyone who is watching the news. "I am calling for an immediate worldwide cease fire. All hostilities must be stopped immediately. Or I will stop them myself. It's. Over"


	17. Amy Broadcasting

Hill top zone is one of the few safe places left in the world. But that's not to say that Mario's regime had left its mark. A handful of Mario's more 'humble' flags were scattered all over the area, along with a small collection of not so cheap buildings that served little to no purpose and a 'minimum security re-education camp' that was reserved for extremely minor offenses such as pickpockets, shoplifters and car thieves.

But the resistance also had an important base in Hill Top Zone, which was cleverly hidden

Hill Top Zone was also the temporary home of Amy Rose. Amy looked as if she hadn't changed much in the last five years, however like her now boyfriend Sonic, she had a distinctive 'haunted' look in here eye.

The room that Amy was in can be described as the most expensive hotel room in the poorest country in the world. The bed was large, but it felt as if was made of mush and the blankets were both too thick and too thin at the same time. There was a large desk that was hardly ever used, a large closet that looked as if it would collapse if so much as an atom fell on the wrong place, a chandelier that belonged in a lobby of a roadside hotel that is pretending to be fancy, cryptic paintings and pot plants in eccentric vases that looked as if it was stolen from an airport or the corridor of a hospital were scattered all over the room. A makeshift kitchen, which comprised of a camping stove, kettle, mini fridge and min microwave, a bookcase that belonged to anyone's grandparent's house, a radio that looked as if it was used excessively every day and a door which led to a bathroom that was so small you can use both the toilet, sink and bath at the same time.

Amy looked down at her instant cup of coffee and sighed. Inhaling in and out. She knew what Sonic and the rest of resistance was up to. The entire resistance knew. She knew her part would come later, but time isn't an ally to her, especially when on morale duty.

Sighing to herself, Amy stood up and withdrew her hammer as she walked up to a door and opened it up to a room half the size of a college student's dormitory. The room had a dumb waiter, a large desk, a laptop computer, a fax machine, and a large microphone one would expect to see in a radio station.

Smirking to herself, Amy opened up her laptop to see the memo that Tails had sent to her an hour prior. Her eyes scanned over the usual news of the regime's atrocities, and some good news. Pressing a few buttons on her laptop she smiled as she lifted the microphone up to her face as she began to spread her news all around the world of trophies.

"GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Morning world of trophies!" Amy said doing a perfect imitation of something she saw in an old movie "and good morning to Lord Emperor Stinky Mushroom McNosehair! This is the resistance speaking and we are still fighting for you and for our freedom!"

As Amy spoke, she knew that all around the world, or even the entire universe was listening to her. Listening to the news of their only hope. "We begin to address the news about the late Mephiles the dark, who was executed by Luigi, as well as three of our friends who were murdered by Pit."

Amy briefly imagined what her younger self would say about her feeling sorry about someone who attempted to destroy the entire universe and at the same time feel angry at someone she saw a puppy with wings.

"We will now have a moment's of silence for our brave souls that died fighting for the one thing we are still fighting for. Freedom."

Amy lowered the microphone as she looked over the paper that she was supposed to be reading to the rest of the world. There was the typical new of what the regime isn't telling the public, more news and reports of the mistreatment of criminals…and written in red ink as if added there as a note were the words.

'They are here. But DON'T TELL ANYONE'

Amy felt herself smile as if a giant wave of hope had suddenly struck her down. Yet that's what Sonic, alternate universe or not is best at. Hope.

Looking up at the clock she saw that 3 minutes was almost up, as she lifted the microphone to continue her broadcast.


	18. Zero's Lesson

"Are you ready?" Zero said calmly as he twirled his Z Saber around

"Yes" Mega Man said aiming his arm cannon as he tested it out "I am born ready."

The room they were in was fairly simple. Metallic walls, platforms that serve next to no purpose and one corner, a tiny table that held sandwiches and a giant kettle of tea.

"Do you want something before we begin?" Zero said as he poured himself some tea from the kettle "Tea? Coffee? Water? Miles' soup is a treat worthy for the gods, and Sonic's sandwiches are simply perfect."

"No thanks" Mega Man said, as he fired his arm cannon at the celling "Maybe later"

"Good." Zero said bluntly, as he switched on his Z – Saber, and called out "Miles. Lights"

Mega Man didn't even have time to process what was going on when suddenly all the lights went out, and darkness immediately surrounded Mega Man.

Surrounded however. Was the wrong word. He was crushed by it. His eyes failed to pick up anything. He raised up his hand directly up to his face, yet he failed to see it, even though he can feel it touching his nose. His ears seemed to have stopped working as if it decided that now was the time to take a holiday.

"Zero?" Mega Man said, his voice echoing around the room. The words was hardly out of Mega Man's mouth when he was hit by an invincible force that sent him flying through the air. The force was so powerful that Mega Man had to check that he didn't loose any of his internal body parts in the process.

The moment Mega Man came crashing down on the ground, he started rapidly firing his arm cannon around aimlessly hoping that he would hit something. But with every fire, the lights that were made almost vaporized Mega Man's eyes as he felt it blind him.

However, Mega Man didn't even fire a dozen shots when he was hit by the invincible force again, harder this time. It was as if the darkness was attempting to beat Mega Man to death. Mega Man felt himself fly through the air when he hit the fall and fell down onto the ground.

Mega Man felt pain fire through his arms as if they had been ripped off, his chest felt as if they had been through a car crusher and he can definatly feel something hot on his right. What was it?

Without really thinking, or realising what he was doing, Mega Man grabbed the hot thing and threw it right in front of him. There was a loud ear piercing scream, then suddenly all the light went back on.

Mega Man stood blinking in the light as he slowly comprehended what had happened. Standing in front of him, was a soaking wet, almost burned Zero who looked both extremely furious and pleased at the same time. Mega Man looked down to see that he was holding the kettle of tea that was on the refreshment table.

"Not bad." Zero said smiling "Not bad at all"

"Zero!" Mega Man said in shock "I'm…"

"Save your breath Mega Man" Zero said "I am impressed on what you did. I expected you to fail, especially due to the fact that I outclass you in strength, speed and everything else. Yet you have, as some people would say 'worked smarter and not harder'. However you have much to learn"

"What?" Mega Man said "Why did you attack me like that!? That's not fair at all!"

Zero's face became firm as he said in an overly restrained tone "Do you expect Mario to play fair? Do you expect Samus to play fair? Do you expect yourself to play fair?"

Mega Man paused. Unsure on how to answer. Unsure on what even to think.

Zero smiled as if Mega Man had gave him the right answer as he tossed him a Z Saber out of thin air. "Now." Zero said "Lets begin our lesson on duelling shall we?"


	19. Link, Fox and Zelda

**6 years ago…**

"We saved an entire world from a planet core eating zombie moon" Fox McCloud said "We deserve a drink"

Three friends were walking down a street that was illuminated by giant street lights that can blind you at the wrong glance. Almost every building they passed was either a bar with deafening music blasting out of it, restaurants that fired its seducing smells, food carts that served every food known to man drowned in boiling oil, stores that sold anything from a simple pen, to something one would only use in their bedroom, and clubs that was guarded by gods disguised as bouncers.

"I really just want to go home Fox" Link said with a weak smile, as he looked around the street, slightly jealous to the fact that Hyrule is behind on technology.

Fox laughed jubilantly at Link's remark "And do what?"

"I dunno. Do some laundry, catch up on my neighbours, watch TV…" Link said aimlessly "I haven't been home for weeks"

"Link." Zelda said calmly, as she adjusted her oversized jacket "For a young guy in the prime of his life, you sure do a good boring old man impression"

"Hey, I thought I was the third wheel here in this group!" Fox said as he guided the two to a simple pub that was blaring techno music.

The bartender looked like anyone's favourite uncle, and after placing their drink orders, Zelda made a small smile "Then maybe you should try having relationships that last more than a week"

Fox pulled a face and muttered "I just saved an entire galaxy from being eaten Zelda." As he fiddled with his green lantern ring in his pocket.

Link nodded at this and passed Fox the bowl of nuts that the bartender had placed in front of them "Good for you, have a peanut" Link said.

"You wouldn't even be sitting here if it wasn't for me." Fox said through gritted teeth, but Zelda interrupted him

"Don't change the subject" Zelda said "You know this 'Fox without fear' thing you have going? For one, the man sitting next to you is someone who is equal in terms of 'fearlessness'. And for another, do the guardians know that the word 'commitment' has you shrieking like a little girl?"

Fox looked ready to fire back when a voice behind them said "Hi."

The three turned around to see a large muscular man who was wearing nothing but black, heavily tattooed, had a hot air balloon for a chest, hands made out of stone and his legs seemed to be made of rubber. His breath alone was enough to make the heaviest of drinkers drunk.

Link smiled slightly at the sight of this, which immediately infuriated the man, as he seized Links arm.

"What did you just say stupid hat guy?" The drunk man growled at Link's face.

Link smiled as if the sight amused him "Nope. I didn't say anything. I just kind of snigged. Sorry, I was trying to keep it in."

Zelda turned to face the man "Hey." She said "You get one chance to let go of him and walk away. I'm the only person who is allowed to touch him inappropriately"

The drunk man found this amusing as he said "You need your girl to protect you!?"

Link smiled and said "No. I don't need her to…but I really enjoy it when she does."

The fight was over in less than 5 seconds. Zelda launched her legs to shove the man's chest instantly winding him. The man launched his fists at Zelda, but his aim was sloppy, and Zelda lazily dodged them as she launched a kick right between the legs. Link looked down at the bar counter to see a peanut on the counter. Without even looking, he flicked it, and it landed right on target on the drunk mans right eye.

The drunk man let out a cry of pain as he raised his hands to his face, but Zelda beat him to it, as her hand caused a burst of blood to come out of the man's nose. The man fell down to the floor passed out before his head hit the ground.

"I had him" Zelda said without even looking at the result of her handiwork.

"It was just a nut." Link said

"I had him" Zelda said

"I literally lifted one finger"

"You didn't need to"

"Did you hear what he said about my hat?"

"Yes, and you didn't need to act. I was defending your honour"

"And I appreciate it"

"I will always fight for you Link. And I love your hat"

"Third wheel" Fox said under his breath as he watched the two as if it was a mildly interesting tennis match.

Zelda smiled at fox and said "Sorry if we are making you uncomfortable Fox. If you like, we can go to a millinery and buy you a hat."

"I saved the galaxy" Fox said

"And you did." Link said, as their drinks were served "And you have earned some acknowledgement."

Link raised his glass as if in a toast and said "To Fox McCloud, savior of the galaxy, and the finest third wheel a man and his girl can ever have"

* * *

**3 years later…**

It was a truce. A short one, yet something both sides needed. Mario had called for it, and broadcasted his declaration of a brief truce on the influence of a truth serum that Samus had, promising that nothing bad will happen to them.

Link's funeral was small, yet enough. His gravestone read _'Link. Loving Husband, Friend and Hero'_. But there were two crowds on both sides of the grave. On one side were the members of the resistance, including Sonic, Zelda, Dark Pit, Kirby and Zelda, while on the other side were the members of the regime, including Mario, Pit, Samus, Bowser, and Fox.

Not a single word was said between one another. Their facial expressions said everything. Soon, the crowd began to leave until the only two people left at Link's grave was Zelda and Fox.

"Zelda…" Fox said sadly, but Zelda interrupted him.

"Are you still standing with Mario after all of this" Zelda said through gritted teeth.

Fox lowered his head as if he wanted to bury it. "I am." Fox said, forcing the words out of his mouth "The world is better, Mario didn't…"

"There is nothing more to say Fox." Zelda said "I thought you would be on our side after what happened to Slippy and Falco. But no. And instead of a green ring in your pocket, it's yellow."

Fox said nothing as he looked at the grave one last time, looked at the grave and said "I am only here to say congratulations. Boy or girl?"

Zelda said nothing. Then she looked up at Fox and held up an uninflated blue balloon.

"This was going to be part of my surprise to Link." Zelda said "But he won't need it anymore"

Fox said nothing, as he turned around and walked away, leaving only Zelda at Link's grave.

* * *

**Now…**

_**Note: Zelda** (the bad universe one) is in her Sheik persona, so when I say Sheik, I mean her._

"So, what do you want us to do again?" Link said in a confused tone.

The room that Link in looked like any training room for swordsmen. The walls and floor were wooden, with nothing notable about them. The room was scattered with heavily used dummies, fake swords that can break after a half days use, a small collection of VR simulation goggles that looked brand new, and a mountain of gym mats that looked as hard as a rock.

"Training" Sheik said bluntly

"We can tell" Zelda said in an overly restrained voice that she hardly ever used "But why."

"To be ready for what we are about to do…" Sheik said, but Zelda interrupted her.

"Yes." Zelda said through gritted teeth, and Link knew that she had been holding this in for an incredibly long time "You told us that. But let me put it this way. A few hours ago, we were in our universe, when we were suddenly pulled into yours. Then we learn that our best ally had taken over the world, many of our friends are either dead or have turned evil, and then we have been told that we have to fight our evil friends. Do you realise how much this is to take in? Do you!?" Zelda bellowed, her voice rising with every word she said.

"And on that fact, you didn't even tell us everything. How are we supposed to know what to anticipate? How do you expect us to help you, when we are both overwhelmed and know too little at the same time!?" Zelda cried, practically sounding like a fog horn as she lost control.

Sheik didn't even flinch. In fact she didn't look phased at all. Link froze in his spot as if he had intruded on something that he isn't meant to be involved in. Then Sheik spoke. "And what exactly do you want me to tell you?" She said calmly "What do you want me to say? And even if we did tell you 'everything', which will take god knows how long, you will, as you said yourself will be 'too overwhelmed'."

Zelda blinked rapidly, her face frozen as if she had taken an exam and realised that she had prepared for the wrong subject. Sheik continued "And even if we had told you 'everything', what good will it do except scramble your emotions making you hesitant, or make you more violent in the event of a battle?"

Zelda muttered something under her breath, which Sheik slowly nodded at "True." Sheik said, as she grabbed a fake sword. "Now, let's get to business shall we?"


	20. The Ganondorf Gang

Ganondorf was having the time of his life.

The people at the bar were very funny and amusing. The moment he entered he saw it was filled with people dressed up so convincingly as him that for a moment Ganondorf thought that he entered some bizarre hall of mirrors.

The bar itself looked like a bar for bikers that Ganondorf would expect to see in a budget movie, from eccentric looking tables and decorations, to a fleet of pool tables and arcade machines, to even a stage that looked to have been stolen from a music hall in Austria.

After taking a seat at a table that looked like some inbred musical instrument, a waiter placed a large bowl of soup and a pile of steak in front of him. The soup was too spicy, and the meat tasted like rubbery bubble gum, which wasn't exactly Ganondorf's cup of tea, but it satisfied him none the less.

There was a man on the stage making some long winded speech about how 'Evil' Mario has become, and how 'inefficient' Sonic's resistance was that the Ganondorf gang will makes its move against the regime.

Ganondorf didn't know how to feel, he was both extremely touched and offended that everyone here worshiped him as a god, however they could do with fixing up their appearance and their attitude.

Yawning to himself, Ganondorf looked up at the stage lazily, concentrating at the man making the speech. The man was talking about their 'upgrades' when he was suddenly thrown up into the air as if fired from a cannon. He struck the celling with a horrific snapping sound, was thrown back down into the ground with a traumatizing squelching sound and like some grotesque parody of ping pong was thrown up and down violently, a cloud of blood flying in all directions.

Everyone froze in their seats too stunned to do anything. In fact, they won't be able to do much of anything at all except stare at the stage.

Ganondorf smiled to himself as he stood up from his chair, and slowly preformed a highly exaggerated dance as if he was called up on stage by his idol, occasionally stopping to make a mocking bow and an overenthusiastic applause. When he finally reached the steps, he leapt up them as if he was a kid playing hopscotch, casually strolled up to the pulp that was a man that was still getting thrown up and down, and picked up the microphone as if it was a four leaf clover.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Ganondorf said, he could have won an award for being in a major blockbuster movie that was well received by audiences and critics, instead he was deciding to have his fun in this new world filled with endless possibilities.

"You know…" Ganondorf said, but he stopped as he realised that the man was still getting thrown up and down. Looking at the pulp as if it was its fault for getting thrown up and down like a rag doll, Ganondorf swatted the body away as if it was an annoying bug. "Rude…" Ganondorf snapped.

"…as I was saying." Ganondorf continued as if nothing had happened at all "I find this universe to be very funny." Ganondorf stopped to laugh hysterically, his laughs echoed through the room like gunfire. "I mean. Mario. That annoying red plumber guy? A dictator? Sonic leading a resistance? And a gang? Dedicated to me!? I'm so touched."

Ganondorf paused as if expecting to hear a comment, yet he didn't expect to hear a word. Everyone in the bar was under his control, and he didn't want anyone to interrupt with his fun. "Let me say, that I am not the Ganondorf of your universe, but I am a Ganondorf, and I think your Ganondorf will be best buds with me" Ganondorf said in an exaggerated tone.

Ganondorf smiled as lowered his mouth to the microphone as if wanting to tell it a deep secret. "But you know. I like you. I like all of you. I admire courage, however you are severally lacking in wisdom and power. That I can give to you. It would be so much fun to mess around with this Mario, and I also would like to see what else I can do to those other 'Smash Brothers'." Ganondorf said as if every word caused highly intense pleasure for him. "And I think we can also see if we can have a game or two with that blue blur. But first I need to enter your minds for some, needed information"

Ganondorf smiled as he scanned everyone's mind for all the information he needs. The more things he learnt, the bigger the smile, until he let out a laugh as loud as a fog horn "Oh! Oh! Well well well. Mario you have been busy. Well. I have an idea on our first plan of making ourselves known. Now I can only promise you that we can bring the 'Ganondorf gang' only if you do exactly what I say"


	21. Countdown Part 1

**5 Years Ago…**

"Mario. What is it?"

It was 3:00 in the morning and Princess Peach had awoken to see her husband Mario sitting on their large royal bed, his face lost in deep thought. At the sound of her voice, Mario turned to face Peach smiling pleasantly, this immediately changed to a more serious look as he started to pace up and down the long room filled with wide windows that dimly lit up the fancy room.

"We need to get everything checked thoroughly. I'll contact Hyrule Labs, there are people there that I trust to discreet." Mario said in an odd tone.

"Mario" Peach said, yawning like a fog horn as she rubbed her eyes as if trying to yank them out

"There shouldn't be any danger in the first trimester, but I'm not leaving it to chance. I am a star child, and I don't want to risk it. I am not leaving anything to chance." Mario continued as if he had gone deaf.

"Mario!" Peach said loudly, but her words fell on deaf ears as Mario continued his monologue

"Maybe we need to get away from the urban area's of the Mushroom Kingdom. The south part is more rural, is much safer and a more private area to raise someone who is the child of a star children. Although the north parts are high enough too…"

This was interrupted by a soft _dunk_ sound as Princess Peach threw a large book at Mario's head which bounced off him as if it hit a brick wall. Mario turned around to stare at Peach who now had her arms wrapped around her in a knot, her teeth biting down on her lips.

"Did you just throw a book at me?" Mario said, completely confused.

"You're invulnerable" Peach said "I should be able to throw satisfyingly hard objects at you sometimes."

Peach got out of her bed and walked up to Mario with a smile that he only seen once during the honeymoon. "I'm glad that our fetus has a high school already. But I need you to stop jumping around for once." Peach wrapped her arms around Mario, and placed her nose onto Mario's nose "Let's enjoy this moment"

The phone rang, stunning the royal couple out of their intimate moment. Looking down at the phone, Peach sighed. "It's Reporter Toad." Peach said as she walked into her walk in closet "An anonymous tip. Senator Ives is taking a pay day off at the docks tonight."

"I should come with you." Mario said firmly.

"Oh should you?" Peach said "I don't remember you being so protective before you found out that I was pregnant. Or maybe you only care for the baby."

"What?" Mario said in an odd tone as Peach came out wearing a simple jacket, shirt and jeans.

"Ah-ha!" Peach said in a mocking tone, doing a parody of one of the countless villains in the world of trophies "You plan is apparent alien! You have come only to this planet to breed! And you have chosen this world's most beautiful woman, the princess of the mushroom kingdom, for you nefarious alien schemes!"

Mario laughed at this, Peach smiled for a bit, then her face suddenly became more serious.

"Mario. I'm not spending nine months sitting on the couch getting fat while you go on and fight death rays, mad scientists, alien invaders and manic gods. Anyway, I am a member of the Smash Brothers just like you just like Luigi just like Daisy. I am perfectly capable of standing up for myself."

Peach began to take miscellanies stuff from a barely visible closet "Can't you be like Sonic, or Tails. When their wives and girlfriends were pregnant, they weren't overprotective of them. And correct me if I'm wrong, didn't Cream go into labour during our battle with vile hand?"

"I'll worry." Mario said

"I know." Peach said as she picked up her bag "Anyway we have the hero of time as our best man. If only there was some way you could keep an eye on me at all times, like some sort of incredible X ray vision combined with telescopic vision…wait a moment."

Mario was frozen as if he was turned into a statue as he stared out of the window. His face in complete concentration. "What is it? Trouble?" Peach said.

"I'm not sure. Maybe." Mario said

"Then we both have somewhere to be." Peach said "Don't worry about me. I will have Toad, and we need these photos. You know how much trouble Ryu is in because of him."

Peach and Mario did a long kiss. The last kiss that they will ever have. "Go. Save the world Mario." Peach said as she left the room.


	22. Countdown Part 2

Tom Harris had an unsuccessful life. He had at least 5 mental disorders, was neglected by his parents, was hated by his more successful older siblings and failed his 1st year of college. However what little brainpower he had, he made up tenfold in his sheer strength, which is something he earned when a sympathetic gym owner allowed him to live in his gym when he got evicted. Where somehow he got a job with several gangs.

The alley way that Tom was standing in seemed to be attempting to both drown him and crush him at the same time, even though it wasn't raining at all. The only source of illumination came from an old telephone booth that seems to be begging to be taken out of its misery. It was also so immaculately clean to the point of ridiculousness.

Beside Tom was another man called Nelson. Nelson couldn't have made more of a contrast to Tom. He went to all 5 of the top University of the world, graduating with 15 degrees in less than a year as well as being the best runner in the universities. He became a Neurosurgeon and was recognised as being the best in the world, even being hired to do surgery on kings, queens, presidents and even several of the heroes in the Smash Brothers. Unfortunately one day, he made the mistake of going to the bar before one of his surgeries, the result of which made his medical license immediately revoked, as well as having 10 years behind bars.

Now out of a job, Nelson was left with no choice but to turn to a small life of crime to gain extra money, which led him into getting this job at a small gang. The salary wasn't luxurious, but he got paid enough to keep the lights on and put food on the table.

The job that Tom and Nelson had was simple enough. Stand guard, make sure nobody goes through. And if anyone approaches, show them the other way. And if they force their way through, break all the bones in their body.

However they are going to fail at this one simple job entirely, and it all happened so fast that it was over before it began.

The last thing that Nelson saw, before he was knocked out was a blue blur running at him at over 800 mph. Tom turned around startled at what happened to his mate, when he was sucker punched in the face by Link. The fight was short and simple that it was over the moment it began.

Link stood panting, as if he hadn't slept in weeks as he whipped his face with his hands. "What are you doing here?" Link said not bothering to turn his head around.

"I thought that Hyrule was your territory, so it's strange seeing you here in the Mushroom Kingdom" Mario said adjusting his cape feather as he looked down at the KO'ed thugs.

"They have ties to Majora." Link said leaning on the wall "as well as Dr. Eggman and Dr Willy which is why our Blue speedster is here. Megaman had some 'business' to attend to, so he had to go somewhere…I admit I goofed up in Willy's lair, but I think I will be fine."

"You know a" Mario said "You could have called me" as Link grimly looked down at the passed out body of Nelson.

"True." Link said as he wrote something on a notepad, and placed it in Nelson's pocket. "But this had nothing to do with any of your villains"

"My area" Mario said

"What? Do we need special permission to enter each other's cities?" Link said "Do you need Zelda to write an invitation to you so that you can continue a battle with Antasma because the fight just went a centimetre over Hyrule?"

Mario laughed at Link's joke as Sonic came rushing out of thing air carrying a large thumbdrive "I got it!" He said, then he noticed Mario.

"Hey there Plumber King Guy!" Sonic said "What's up? I haven't seen you since the wedding last month"

"Not bad Sonic" Mario said "What have you got there?"

"Looks like Willy, Egghead and Majora are rubbing brain cells together" Sonic said "We just want to know what it is that they are planning and what we can do to stop them. I'm kinda jealous of you, as you don't really have that many 'number one' enemies…If you know what I mean"

"I do…" Mario said

"Anyway." Sonic said "It looks like I need to deliver this to Dr Light, as I believe that is where Megaman would be"

At this Sonic ran off.

"I have news" Mario said looking at Link, but Link interrupted him.

"Peach is pregnant" Link said completing Mario's sentence.

"How did you?" Mario said confused

"Your sweating, your pupils are dilated, your left hand is shaking and you hat is crooked. You don't usually show this much fear or stress, and the last time I saw you like that was the time Donkey Kong, or one of his relatives went bloodthirsty and beserk. Your grinning like and idiot and Daisy can't keep her mouth shut in the group chat that doesn't have you in it"

"Wait what?" Mario said

"Don't lie to me" Link said "We all know that we all have a group chat where we don't include someone in it."

"We want you to be the godfather." Mario said.

Link froze, as frozen and stiff as a statue. Unsure on what to say or do.

Link smiled.

**Meanwhile:**

"I don't know if he is coming" Reporter Toad said adjusting his camera

Peach and Toad were standing in a dank smelly alleyway in-between two metal warehouses that seemed to contain rotten produce, raw sewage, cheap stink bombs, rotten fish and broken toilets.

"Let's give our corrupt lawmaker ten more minutes Toad" Peach said "anyway, he has been giving Ryu hell. It's about time we deliver justice."

"You know, if I had an hours sleep for every anonymous tip we had that led to nothing, I would be a far better rested person" Reporter Toad said, forgetting that he was the one that called Peach in the first place

"Shhhh" Peach said as she pointed at a large figure that came out of thin air "He's here"

Reporter Toad hastily raised his camera to take a photo. Squinting through the lenses he saw a strange shape. What was it?

The moment Reporter Toad realised that it was the barrel of a gun, it was too late.

Blood went flying everywhere, and Peach almost screamed, but it died in her throat when she saw who it was that fired it.

"Ew." The man in the large coat said in a mocking voice imitating someone who overreacted to the fact that they got their favourite shoe wet. "I got some Toad juice on my shoe"

Then looking down at the traumatized Peach as if it had almost forgotten about it. The figure stretched out it's arms out jubilantly as if expecting a hug "Hi Peach!" Ganondorf cried out "You and I are gonna have the funniest day of our lives!"


End file.
